Love Equals Pain, a yaoi story
by Lunadia
Summary: [setoXjou]jou's hurt&seto finds him.Seto's struggle 2 find himself as he feels emotion &, with the help of some old friends&new loves, fights an all new& old) evil[ryouXbakura MarikXmalik MarikXBakura]
1. Bakura? Huh, now I'm confused

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Seto etc...Only wish I did...v.v...It's not fair...

Seto: Be grateful! You have the privilege of me living here don't you?

Me: You're only here cuz _he's_ here! -Jerks thumb at ???-

Seto: You're wrong. I could care less if _he's_ here. -Crosses arms- what makes you think _any_ of you are important enough to waste _my_ time?

???: -Pouts- but...Seto...I thought...-looking down-

Seto: SHUT UP! -Glares- I don't care what you thought!

Me: Kaiba you ass! -Looks to???- Oh cheer up! He's only acting tough because they're "watching".

???: Really? -Doubtful-

Seto: NO! Don't get your hopes up you fool!

???: Fine you jerk off! You can stay on your own cuz _I'm_ leaving! -Storms off in an angry rage-

Seto:.0.0.-under breath-….. _Shit_………-follows after??? Then turns to me- and you! Don't you think you should start writing now?

Me: That I shall, but...Kaiba?

Seto: What now? -Annoyed-

Me: -raises right hand smiling evilly- I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me Kami! -Takes one look at Kaiba's face and starts running from one very pissed C.E.O-

Seto: YOU WOULDN'T **_DARE_**!

Me: Wouldn't I? -Feigned innocence and keeps running- Hey Mokuba?

Mokie: Yes Karyana? -Stands at attention and solutes me-

Me: Could you write while I dictate? Seto's being mean.

Mokie: Yes ma'am! -Giggles at the horrified expression on Seto's face-

Me: What's a matter Kaiba? Don't want baby brother to know what you've been up to? -Taunting and laughing as Kaiba's face grows bright red-

Seto: FINE! Tell the damned story already! ...-Mumbles under breath- someday I'll get you for this...-stands with back to a wall and arms folded, looking very PO-ed.

**_Chp 1-Bakura? Now I'm really confused..._**

(From Joey's point of View)

"It's a perfectly normal night...the moon is shining, the stars are out...It's Saturday...and I'm BORED!" Joey says as he angrily kicks a rock across to the other side of the park.

"All my friends are doin' sumthin. Yugi's showin' that Yami guy around, Mai, Serenity and Tea are having a girls only sleep-over, Duke and Tristan are at the movies hoping to meet the girls...They'd better stay away from my sister!" Joey yelled, shaking his fist at the sky.

v.v... Joey sighs and looks up at the sky. "Everyone but me has Saturday night plans! What am I supposed to do? Sit around and be bored?" Joey asked no one in particular. He continued walking with his arms behind his head, looking up at the stars.

_**THUMP.**_

"Watch it you little pipsqueak!" yelled Marik.

"Why don't you! I was walking here, psycho-freak!"

"Well if you want to walk _that_ way you'll have to get in line shrimp!" Marik said, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Or what? You gonna call the cops?" Joey replied sarcastically.

"No, but I will tear you to pieces and leave you here for the dogs!" Marik replied holding up his Millennium Rod, which really looked more like an axe right now.

"What are you in line for anyway? A haircut?" Joey asked sarcastically since he had nothing else to say.

"No you fool, Bakura returned from his trip to Egypt, and he has treasures wanted by all the black market! So if you wanna buy something, which I doubt you're smart enough to do Wheeler, then get in line! Or else..." he added threateningly as he lifted the Millennium Rod.

"Say what!? Bakura...Bakura! He wouldn't..." Joey stuttered amazed to hear that his shy, quit and seemingly innocent school friend would be involved in the Black Market. He snuck closer trying to catch a glimpse of the person in the dark shadows of the alleyway, but to no avail. Could this really be Ryou Bakura? The one who always smiled and rarely spoke? It couldn't be...

Joey snuck a little closer, still trying to see who this mystery person really was. He simply refused to believe that Ryou was part of the black market, I mean how could such an innocent smile hide such an incriminating hobby? As Joey approached the alley he saw white hair. Yeah, the guy looked like Bakura al right, but he looked different too. His white hair was spikier for one thing. Plus Ryou had innocent light blue eyes, this man had deep dark blue eyes rimmed with traces of red. Eyes that hid a thousand secrets too horrible for any mortal man to comprehend. Let alone a bored teenager.

"Hey you!" Joey turned to see he faced a rather large group of bulky and dangerous looking men.

0.0... "ye..ah?" He drawled, hiding his fears behind a mask of boredom.

"You have three options punk. Either one, you can get in line, two, you can get lost, or three, you can stand there and get pulverized. The choice is yours." said a man, spreading his arms out. The man who had spoken looked like he meant it, and when Joey looked around for Marik he saw the teen leaning against a wall behind Bakura's look-alike, arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

"Run along now little Joey, you don't want to get hurt." He whispered, eyes glowing slightly red in the dark.

"Fuck you psycho-freak! I'll leave you alone, but you just wait until school tomorrow. Then I'll prove to you that he's," Joey begins, jerking his thumb behind him, "Not the real Bakura."

"Oren no mas, foolish boy. Go to hell." Marik laughed.

"I'd say the same to you, but you'd probably enjoy it to much huh?" Joey began, and then started as a pair of arms lifted him off the ground and pulled him away.

"Huh? What the..." Joey was cut off as a fist promptly smashed into his skull, making a loud ringing sound in his ears. Then another slammed into his jaw, sending shards of fiery pain racing through his face. He barely had a chance to protest as another fist drove into his stomach, knocking his breath out of him. The only thing that kept him standing were the arms used to hold him against the wall.

"Wha...where's the stars?" Joey asked as darkness began to seep into his vision.

"We told ya to make a choice kid, you were just to slow!" replied a voice as another fist rammed into Joey's cheekbone and yet another into his stomach. Everything was fading to a grayish blackness as he saw Marik and the Bakura look alike sauntering down the alleyway. He had just enough time to wonder where they were going before the other men began to run. Someone kicked Joey hard in the head and ran off in the other direction, muttering that Joey was lucky.

"I'm na.... lucky one.... you are..." Joey attempted as a single set of footsteps approached.

"Aw, look, the stupid Mutt got himself hurt!" laughed a familiar voice. The owner of the voice came closer and Joey heard a sharp intake of breath. "What am I going to _do_ with you Wheeler?" It asked in a scornful, yet slightly worried voice.

**Yay! I did chapter 1 and no one's killed me yet! Love's ya all and Review please! .**


	2. Introspection

OMG I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I only got 2 reviews, but if it was actually interesting enough to read more, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! -Gets on hands and knees-

Okay, I'm done now. After this I will be updating semi-regularly, I had just hoped to receive more reviews before I posted Chp 2, plus a little bit of writer's block so early on didn't help...

**_DISCLAIMER-_** I am poor so pretty pretty please don't sue me! -Makes puppy eyes- I don't own Seto Kaiba, I only kidnapped him.... so...arrest me, but don't sue!

Oh and...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Time lapse character change, yada yada yada._

I saw this system elsewhere and I liked.

_Chp.2-Introspection_

(From Seto Kaiba's point of view)

The 17-year-old Kaiba grimaces and pales to a nice pasty white as he gets closer to the injured 16-year-old.

'Oh no...this is worse than I thought...' Seto says to himself eyeing the damage. Wheeler 's jaw appears to be broken and his nose shattered. His eyes are swollen closed and he has a large knot on the side of his head. As Kaiba approaches he hears the slow rasp of ' Wheeler s breathing.

Kaiba checks to make sure no one is watching him and bends over Wheeler, taking his pulse. His heartbeat is faint and irregular.

'For several years I said that _I_ would be the one to do this to Wheeler...Now that I see him lying on the ground and covered in blood, I don't feel the satisfaction I expected...' Kaiba thought sighing at the emptiness inside.

Besides emptiness he was worried for Wheeler's life. While he had always enjoyed taunting the boy, Seto had never so much as laid a finger on him. He was too dignified for that.

"Aw, shit!" Kaiba exclaimed not at all gracefully. "I have to get him to a hospital!" Then he did the only thing he could think of and picked the younger boy up. He lifted Wheeler in his arms and held Wheeler's head cradled to his chest. He began running and made sure not to make Wheeler's injuries worse.

'Who did this? I will make them pay. Wheeler is _mine!_ I'm the only one allowed to touch him!' Kaiba thought in disgust.

How could he have let someone else hurt Wheeler when he always claimed that he would be the first? Was letting someone else get the first shot dignified? Kaiba no longer cared. He had threatened to pound Wheeler, but never had he actually followed through with his threats. Kaiba was known as a self-absorbed snobby billionaire, but he was not known as an attacker. He may occasionally pick on Yugi and his friends by making snide remarks, but he would never touch them. Now he had lost the only chance he had to prove that he meant what he said, and it was all Wheeler's fault! He was going to be forced to eat his words! Stupid mongrel! What had he been doing out in a dark alley on Saturday night anyway? Why wasn't he out with Yugi and his friends?

Kaiba got so mad at Wheeler for allowing himself to be beat by someone other than Seto Kaiba himself, that he nearly hurled Wheeler's limp form to the ground. Just as he was about to however, he remembered that he was Seto Kaiba, dignified CEO, _not _some spiteful, jealous teenager.

"What am I going to do with you _now_ Wheeler?" Kaiba repeated.

Kaiba ran to the four city blocks to the hospital in about 20 minutes, and immediately took Wheeler into the E.R.

"May I help you?" asked a pretty blonde receptionist who didn't seem to notice the unconscious teen in Seto's arms.

"Yeah, get this mutt a doctor!" Seto replied scathingly.

She took one look at the blood covering them both and ran to phone in the nearest ER doctor.

When the doctors arrived Kaiba practically threw the other boy at them and went into the restroom to clean off.

He went outside and the blonde receptionist walked up to Kaiba.

"He's on his way to intensive care. While you wait we have some initial paperwork for you to fill out sir, if you'll please come and sit right..." the blonde broke off mid-sentence at the icy glare Kaiba was giving her.

"I do _NOT_ fill out paperwork. Ever." He said, easily towering six inches above the top of her head, putting a big emphasis on the last word.

"Sir," she began, trembling and diverting her gaze, "We need to know your name, how you found the patient, what happened, and what his condition upon finding him was." She shuffled her feet nervously under Kaiba's still icy glare.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. That's all you need to know." He said coldly.

"I know you're upset, but I'm sure he'll be all right..." she began trying to cheer him up.

"Spare me. I don't care if that mutt lives or dies, I only brought him here so no one could accuse me of attacking him. Now I suggest you get out of my way." Seto said, heading toward a corner by the snack machines. He called a member of his staff and had some fresh clothing brought in, then he decided to let Wheeler's sister know what had happened.

But when Kaiba called the Wheeler residence no one answered, and he was forced to call Yugi. 'This is going to be a long night' Seto groaned inwardly as he hit the speed dial for the Mouto home. 'When did I put that there?' Seto wondered vaguely, realizing that the number should not be in his personal phone.

"This is Seto Kaiba, is Yugi Mouto there?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Yugi, its Kaiba! Are you here?" asked Yugi's grandpa as he covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

'It's not like I can't hear him' Seto rolled his eyes at the phone.

"Kaiba!" Seto heard a startled Yugi in the background as he scrambled for the phone.

"Yes, what's wrong Seto?"

"You're friend Wheeler was being stupid and got himself beaten up by a bunch of thugs. He's at Domino Memorial Hospital, just thought you should know." Kaiba said before hanging up ignoring Yugi's sputtering comments. Seto left the waiting room, heading towards the hospital exit.

"Seto Kaiba?" One of the doctors stopped him.

"What?" he sneered, already in a bad mood because he'd had to talk to Yugi.

"You brought in Mr. Wheeler did you not?"

"So?" he asked impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his watch.

"Will you fill out this paper work?"

"No. I know nothing about this boy. His friends are coming, ask them." Seto replied, his voice full of contempt.

"But Mr. Kaiba..."

"I don't have time for this!" Kaiba snapped angrily as he turned and walked out the hospital doors.

"Just ask for Yugi Mouto, he should be arriving soon." He called behind him at the wide-eyed doctor.

Once Seto was outside he decided he wanted to walk back to the mansion. Mokuba could wait tonight...but he'd better call first.

"Mokuba? It's Seto, pick up the phone." He said annoyed.

"Hi Seto!" called an out of breath 12-year-old Mokuba. "What's up?"

"I'm going to be home late tonight, so don't wait up for me, alright?"

"Al...right.." Panted Mokuba.

"You okay Mokie?" Kaiba asked, reverting to Mokuba's childhood nickname.

"Fine...Seto...I just...ran...to the phone." he panted.

"Alright. But you should be in bed when I arrive, understood?"

"Okay! Bye Seto!" He agreed, and the Kaiba brothers hung up.

Seto put his cell in his pocket and walked past Yugi and friends as they ran from Mai's car to the hospital. Serenity ran up to Kaiba and grabbed him by the shirtfront.

"Where is he Kaiba?" She asked as tears poured out her eyes.

Kaiba coldly removed her hands from his shirt and put them at her sides.

"He's in the hospital." He replied rolling his eyes.

"She _asked_ you a question!" Tristan yelled as he attempted to wipe the look off Kaiba's face. Kaiba easily dodged and Tristan fell to the ground, his face smashing into the pavement.

"Tristan!" called Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Serenity.

"Kaiba you jerk!" Mai responded. "Serenity just wanted to know how her brother's doing!" she continued as she patted Serenity's hair.

"Get up Tristan. You won't be able to help your friend if you're lying in the dirt." Kaiba responded coldly.

"How can you be so cruel?" Typical Tea response. "What if that was Mokuba in there? Wouldn't you want to know how he was doing?" She appealed.

"Please Kaiba..." Sobbed Serenity.

"He's in critical condition. That's all I know. And the doctors are going to have some paperwork for you." Kaiba replied in a cold tone as he walked away.

"Fuck you, you cold-hearted bastard!" Tristan yelled after him, shaking his fist.

"Tristan!" Serenity and Tea said surprised.

"I'm sure you'd love to Taylor, but you're not even good enough to lick my shoes, let alone fuck me, so I would just shut my mouth if I were you." Kaiba drawled in a calm, superior voice.

"Shut up Kaiba! You're not even worth the blood Joey got in your goon's fancy car!" Tristan yelled.

"Shut your mouth fool! You don't even know what you're talking about!" Kaiba spat as he spun around and faced Tristan. His icy blue eyes were full of a dangerous icy fire that even _Yami_ hadn't seen.

"Kaiba...?" asked the uncertain 16 year old.

A see through Yami appearing at his side, also eyeing Kaiba oddly, choosing to remain invisible at the moment.

Kaiba turned on his heel to face Yugi then, graceful as a professional dancer in his rage.

"What do you want Yugi?" He snapped coldly.

"Why are you so upset Kaiba? You normally ignore Tristan, and I've never seen you this upset..." Yugi began calmly. Normally Kaiba just ignored Tristan and kept walking.

"Maybe I just enjoy making Taylor squirm. Or maybe I just want Wheeler to suffer without his precious friends for a little longer." Kaiba stated coldly, subtly reminding them that Wheeler needed them.

"Kaiba..." Yugi began again.

"Forget it Yugi, just run along to the puppy's side now." Kaiba said, waving his arm in dismissal before turning around and leaving, trench coat flaring behind him.

'Or maybe there's just more to me than meets the eye.' Kaiba sighed after Yugi was out of earshot. Normally he could care _less_ what Yugi and friends thought, but tonight it bothered him. He supposed that seeing Wheeler all torn up had shaken him, rattled his mind a little. He was in no mood for Tristan Taylor's obnoxious comments.

Kaiba liked to be the one in control, but no matter what he did, control continued to evade him. _He_ was supposed to decide when Wheeler would be beaten to a bloody pulp damnit! Not some common thugs! They had run when they saw Kaiba, probably because the CEO could have the cops there in minutes, and he could knock them all unconscious while he waited. It was common knowledge that Kaiba knew all sorts of Martial Arts, and with his grace and strength he'd be a tough match for anyone.

But why him? Couldn't someone else have saved Wheeler? Kaiba was disgusted. When Wheeler returned to school Kaiba was going to have a nice little chat with him. Though how Kaiba was going to take his frustration at Wheeler _out_ on Wheeler he did not yet know. He couldn't very well walk up to him and say "How dare you allow someone other than me to knock you out!" now could he? No...Kaiba shook his head. He just didn't know what to do and he didn't like the feeling.

It would have been easier if Wheeler didn't look so bad when he'd brought him in...V.V...Seto sighed again. Since he had seen Wheeler 's smashed up face he had found it more difficult to hate the teen. He still despised Wheeler, but every time he thought of him Seto saw the blood that covered his own white jacket... and heard Wheeler 's last conscious words. He'd been trying to tell the thugs that they were lucky to be getting away, when really he was lucky that Seto Kaiba had come to...wait, that wasn't right...Seto had not come to _save_ Wheeler...he had just had a bad day and wanted a reason to beat someone up... But now his day had only gotten worse... Seto sighed again. It was going to be a long night...

Seto looked up and saw that he was near the Domino Museum, a rather boring place to be on any other night. But tonight the museum represented peace and quiet, and a chance to calm his edgy nerves. This was just what he needed.

Seto Kaiba entered the dark museum and headed for the back. There was an interesting display dating to the BC's that he liked back there. It had early cavemen and mountain lions and such. Kaiba was interested because it reminded him how he too had evolved from something weak to something great and powerful.

When Kaiba got to the display he sat down on a bench nearby, staring at it, yet not seeing it at all. He kept seeing Wheeler's damned face! Why couldn't he get that image out of his mind!? It wasn't like what had happened was his fault...

Tristan's words kept ringing through his ears. He wasn't cold hearted...was he? He had been a little distant lately... thinking only of ways to further his business's success. He had no time for stupid emotions...they only got in the way. Did that truly make him cold-hearted? He didn't usually feel much of anything anymore... Kaiba knew he loved Mokuba... but... He felt nothing else. He no longer felt joy or excitement when he gained something for his company, and he felt no sorrow or regret when he lost something. He only felt the need to improve, to be the best at what he did. The need to succeed in every way possible!

Yet tonight he had failed... he had not followed through with his goal. He wanted to be the first to wipe that smug grin off ' Wheeler's face! That lame mongrel that always acted like he was better than Kaiba, when it was Kaiba who did all the work! Seto Kaiba worked hard for what he had, yet Wheeler had all the friends and happiness. Seto sighed.

Had he really become jealous of the other boy? _Him?_ _The_ Seto Kaiba, CEO of a billion dollar company? Seto laughed quietly. It was totally ironic. Seto had everything he'd ever wanted, his step father's company, a comfortable home with Mokie, and enough money to buy whatever his and Mokuba's hearts desired. Yet Wheeler had something Kaiba didn't. Laughter.

Wheeler always managed a smile, even when his sister didn't have enough money for her eye operation. He had always been happy, with his friends at his side and a dopey grin plastered on his face. Even on the brink of unconsciousness Wheeler had managed a smile. He had little money and did poorly in school, yet the younger boy seemed content with his life.

Was that what Seto lacked? Contentment? Happiness? Did he lack Joy? Was he truly unhappy? He had noticed the way Mokuba had been looking at him lately. He almost always had a worried look on his face.

"Am I...depressed?" Kaiba wondered aloud. "Is that why I can't seem to think straight? Why I can't get excited about my progression at Kaiba Corp? Is that why I feel like my mind is trapped in a fog?" Kaiba muttered softly holding his head in his hands.

'I keep working harder and harder, yet the puppy still seems to be happier than I am. I work my ass off every day so that Mokie and me can be happy. Where is all that now? Even Mokuba seems distracted these days...It's like a dark fog has surrounded my life... what happened to my ambition? Why doesn't seeing Wheeler's bloodied face entertain me? I always wanted to pay him back for all the cracks he's made at me, calling names and acting childish because I have the decency to work hard for my company!' Kaiba thought to himself.

Just then Kaiba saw something move in the shadows. Whoever it was they'd heard everything Kaiba had said.

"Who's there?" Kaiba said, rising to his feet.

"Happiness is not something you get by burying yourself in books and work Kaiba. You have to relax and let life come to you. You work to hard."

"Yami." Kaiba stated, glaring coldly as Yami came out of the shadows.

"Where's Yugi?"

"He stayed with Joey. Kaiba, I _can_ unlock your mind you know..." Yami said, walking to Seto's side and gently fingering the puzzle.

"I'm fine Yami! I don't need anyone's help!" Kaiba glared at Yami with such fury that the pharaoh nearly took a step back.

"You said you're mind is trapped in a fog," He muttered. "I'm simply saying I could make things much clearer..."

"Why would you care anyway? It doesn't concern you." Kaiba stated flatly, wondering if maybe Yami had the right idea.

"Kaiba..." Yami sighed. "I'm not here to fight. I only want to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yami. I don't need your help." Kaiba stated coldly and emotionlessly. "I just need some time to work things out, now why don't you just go back to your little pet and leave me alone." Kaiba said glaring at Yami.

"If that is what you truly want Kaiba, but my offer still stands."

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kaiba gritted. "I. DO NOT. want. your. help." he said as if speaking to a very small, dull-witted child.

Yami gave Kaiba one last look before fading into the shadows and disappearing.

'Maybe he's right...Maybe I am working too hard...' Seto sighed and looked once more at the primitive beasts behind him.

"I'll just go home and get a good nights rest..." Seto Said as he stretched and left the nearly deserted building, walking right past the sleeping security guard.

_change_

'I hope Kaiba will be alright....' Yami wondered in the shadows. Kaiba had been acting strange lately, and now he knew why. If only the CEO could learn to relax a little, then maybe things would be better. Lately whenever Kaiba saw them his comments had been worse, and just two days ago he, Yugi, Ryou, and Mai had to hold back Joey and Tristan. Things were getting out of hand and both Seto and Joey seemed to know it.

Yet they continued to provoke each other, letting out all their frustration in the schoolyard. Normally Yami wouldn't have minded, but he knew there was more to Seto Kaiba than met the eye. The ancient Sorcerer that he had once been ha hidden his emotions too. The problem was that Kaiba hid his emotions so well Yami thought even Seto himself couldn't see them. If Kaiba went on like this they'd all pay, Yami knew what happened when Kaiba lost touch with himself, it had happened once before.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was in their freshman year, and Kaiba ha been particularly nasty these last couple weeks. He came to school, and, as usual, Got in a fight with Joey. Joey had suddenly got very upset, and before anyone could stop him he shoved Kaiba against a wall, threatening him in a low voice. Kaiba went dark red, almost purple in a sudden burst of emotion that had been pent up for far to long. He shoved Joey off of him aimed a kick at the mongrel's head. Had Yami not appeared and quickly dragged at Joey's feet, moving his head, then the boy would have died. Kaiba didn't seem to care.

"Out of my way Yami!"

"Kaiba! You nearly killed him! Snap out of it!"

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing Yami, this mutt deserves death and then some." Kaiba replied, coldly glaring at the gasping Joey.

"Is it really up to you to decide who lives and who dies Kaiba?" Yami asked loudly.

"Perhaps not, but the world would be better off with one less distraction."

"Distraction? What is that supposed to mean Kaiba? All I said is that you're an arrogant bastard!" Joey said sitting up.

"You wouldn't get it if it crushed in your skull puppy. Now be a good dog and lay down. " He said sarcastically.

"Why you little..."

Yami raised his hand in front of Joey and looked Kaiba in the eye. Something the other boy had said didn't add up. Just as Yami was about to ask, Seto Kaiba turned away.

"You're not worth my time mutt, why don't you get up and let your bodyguard take you back to class?" Said Seto in a mocking tone, all emotion faded away.

Seto stopped being as harsh for awhile, but wouldn't look at Joey for nearly a week. He just ignored him. And Joey did the same. Yami though this was odd, and every time he saw Joey glance at Kaiba he was red in the face, though whether from anger or something else Yami never could decide.

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

Yami sighed again as he heard Kaiba get up. He really hoped that Kaiba could sort out his thoughts, if not, someone was in for it. As Kaiba left the museum, Yami faded away and went back to Yugi.

_change_

By the time Seto got home Mokuba was asleep, and when Seto went in to check on him the younger boy was moaning and covered in sweat.

"Mokuba? Wake up." Seto said sharply, shaking him.

"Mokuba!" He said more urgently.

"Huh? Seto?...What's...what's wrong Seto? You look really pale...."

"You were dreaming Moke, is everything okay with you?"

Mokuba rolled onto his side facing Kaiba and looking really uncomfortable, though determined none the less.

"What is it Mokie?"

"Seto...You're scaring me. You're always quiet now, and you hardly ever smile any more. What's happened to you? I want the old Seto back..." He said all in a rush.

"Mokie..." Kaiba began. He had not been expecting this. Not from the only one who ever brought him joy.

"Why aren't you happy anymore Seto?"

'I'm not...even Mokuba sees it?' Aloud he said "I'm happy Mokie, I've got you."

"But that's not good enough Seto. I see that look in your eyes when you're working. You're hiding your emotions again like you did 2 years ago. Why do you hide your emotions? What are you so afraid of big brother?"

"Mokuba, I'm no.."

"And don't say your not, because I know you are. Last tie you were worried about being supreme duelist and your tournament, and you were scared of what people said when you lost. Don't deny it to me Seto, I'm your brother!" Mokuba said as Seto attempted to speak in his defense.

'I didn't know Mokuba was this upset...' he thought.

"You were scared then and you're scared now, so what are you so afraid of feeling this time big brother? What are you afraid of?" Mokuba asked gasping for breath.

"I...I don't know Mokuba." Kaiba began, deciding to be honest with the only one he'd ever cared for. "I really don't know." He shook his head.

"How can you not know?" Mokuba asked a little quieter this time.

"I don't let myself think about it..." He shifted uncomfortably on his brother's bed.

"Seto, please think about it, for me? Don't keep it all bottled up until you explode, then don't talk to anyone for a week. It's not healthy." Mokuba said, eyeing Kaiba worriedly.

"Alright. I'll give it some thought. Now no more nightmares, okay?" Seto asked, smiling for the first time in ages and ruffling Mokie's hair. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe if he just confronted the problem rather than hiding it away...

"alright!" Mokuba hugged Seto around the waist before he rose to leave the room.

"Love you Seto." his small voice called.

"Love you to Mokie, sleep well."

"I will."

With that Seto Kaiba closed the door and went to his room. But when he lay down he found sleep evasive. What was wrong with him? Why was he so worried about Wheeler? And why had he been getting nastier in their petty little fights? He didn't hate the other boy, it was just fun to insult him and watch as Wheeler became flustered when he couldn't think of a comeback.

Seto tossed and turned most of the night, his dreams when he finally did sleep filled with dark shadows and a broken and bloody Joey.

YAY! I am finally done! I'd like to give a special thanks to my first two reviewers, Rachel Dracon and Moonstar-dust. I like that name, well both, but I am obsessed with moon....anyways thanx guys! and to my inspiration, insight to insanity! I love her writing! Thankee thankee thankee!!! -jumps up and down- If it weren't for their encouragement, I probably would have given up in despair! AHA! I have an idea for the next chapter, and all thanks to my beautiful dream that I had last night. The next chapter should be here in around 2 weeks or sooner. I really hope you like, and review review review please .


	3. The Past, the Present, and the Future

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I never actually expected to get more than 5, and I now have 9! . I'll try and get this chapter done with and longer as soon as I can, oh wait...if you're reading this.... then I'm already done! Well anyways thanks a bunch!**

**_DISCLAIMER-_ while I have kidnapped several people, I do not own them.... well, actually I do. But they can't talk right now.... they're "tied up" at the moment.... so sue me already! (Not really, I'll share!)**

**Oh and...**

**_Dedication-_ this if for steffy and Savannah, my two best friends, and for neshia, who thought I should add the hospital scene. I was going too anyways, but now it'll be longer. **

**Oh, and 2 new characters will be introduced. Savvi is my friend Savannah and Clair is Steff. They wanted to be in my story, so I'll put them in. If anyone else has ideas or wants to be added just say so in a review. Come up with a name, description of character, who you want them to be (a brother a new kid etc.) and who you want them to be friends with and dating. Or you could just email them to me.... anyways yeah, so if you're interested please do that.**

**One more thing… Ages.**

**Seto17**

**Bakura18**

**Ryou16**

**Marik18**

**Little Marik 16**

**Yami18**

**Yugi16**

**Joey16**

**Tea16**

**Tristan16**

**Duke17**

**Serenity14**

**Mai18**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Time-lapse character change, yada yada yada.**_

**I saw this system elsewhere and I liked.**

_**Chp. 3-The Past, the Present, and the Future**_

**(From Yami's point of view)**

'**Yami! You're back!' Yugi telepathically said.**

**No one else seemed to see Yami, and Yugi noticed this immediately. They were all sitting in hard orange plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room. **

'**Why are you invisible again? Aren't you feeling well?' asked his light, concern flooding in his eyes.**

'**I'm fine Yugi; I just needed some time to think. How is Joey?' Yami asks, a picture of Kaiba flashing briefly in his mind. Luckily Yugi didn't pick up on it….**

'**He's in bad shape… those thugs nearly killed him…' Yugi added as his eyes began to tear.**

"**You alright Yugi?" Mai asked as she looked up from comforting Serenity and noticed that Yugi had stood from his chair.**

"**I'm al right Mai." He sighed thoughtfully as he sat down again. **

'**Yami?'**

'**Hmmm?" he answered, unsure of the look on Yugi's face.**

'**Do you think… Kaiba…he looked all red. And he was acting different…'**

'**What is it Yugi?' Yami asked, even more concerned now.**

'**Well, he got pretty upset when Tristan mentioned the goon's car… but he wasn't upset _until_ then. Maybe he, well, maybe he didn't use a car. Yami, maybe Kaiba was so upset and red was because _he_ saved Joey?'**

**The thought startled Yami. Kaiba? Save Joey? That was as likely to happen as, well, as the doctor coming out within the next 5 minutes. Not a chance in hell. Yami nodded to himself. **

'**Yami? Earth to Yami, come in.' Yugi was looking at him expectantly.**

'**What? Oh, well, I guess it's poss-ible…" he began. But just then the doctor walked in.**

'**Well I'll be damned. Maybe it really _was _possible.'**

"**Yugi Motou?"**

"**That's me." Said Yugi standing. "How's Joey?"**

"**You're friend was in critical condition but we have stabilized his condition and his heartbeat has returned to normal. He has a heavy concussion however, and will need to remain here over night." At the horrible look on Serenity's face he continued quickly. **

"**But he can return home tomorrow, and go to school on Tuesday morning. I think he'll be fine." The doctor assured to sighs of relief. **

"**You're all lucky mister Kaiba brought him in when he did, otherwise he might not have made it. Poor guy, he was covered in Wheeler's blood and all out of breath when he got here." The doctor didn't seem to see the stunned look on all their faces. "You know, I think he ran all the way here with Wheeler in his arms. He must've cared quite a bit." The doctor said softly as he turned and walked away amidst the stunned silence this revelation had brought on.**

'**See Yami?' Yugi asked quietly. 'I wonder why Kaiba would do that? He hates Joey… and besides that, he'd never get his cloths dirty. Yami?'**

**But Yami wasn't paying attention. He was having memories of something similar that had happened a long long time ago.**

_**Flashback**_

**He was 17 and had just become Pharaoh, due to the death of his father at the hands of Titus, an excellent tomb robber who had but one son, the 17 year old tomb robber Bakura. It was a summer night, and he was riding a midnight black mare through the desert and watching the silver twinkling of the clear stars. On his way home he passed a lit village, and gave the people some gold before continuing on. **

**He was nearly back to the palace when he heard other riders' approach. Turning to see whom it was, The young pharaoh was surprised to see about 20 men in black cloaks coming towards him. The hoof beats had masked the quieter sound of the men coming out from behind the enormous sand dunes all around. Yami slapped his horse's flanks and she sped along faster, as more horsemen that had been hiding behind the dunes surrounded him. **

"**Hello, Pharaoh!" called the leader of the band as he rode to the front.**

"**Bakura." Yami nodded curtly at the young tomb robber.**

"**Well, well, well. Yami isn't it? My dear old father says that your father called your name as he died..." Bakura mused. "He screamed it, I believe. Crying like a big old baby." Bakura teased. **

**Yami was off his horse and in mid-lunge before he knew it, landing on Bakura and pulling them both to the ground in a struggling tangled heap. Yami pinned Bakura down and instantly held a knife to his neck where everyone could see.**

"**What now Pharaoh? Are you gonna kill me?" Bakura asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.**

"**Perhaps. After all, your father is a murderer right? Like father like son... Perhaps I should kill you now before you get that chance?"**

**When Bakura saw Yami's fiery eyes, he realized that Yami was serious. Dead serious. He pressed the knife in a little deeper and watched a single bead of blood appear around the knifepoint.**

"**Because, I'm not him." Bakura glared at the stars.**

"**What do you mean?" Yami hissed, not noticing the odd look that shone in Bakura's violet eyes.**

"**I'm not my father..." he whispered as Yami slowly looked down at him. "I may tease and make jokes, and I may even steal, but I am not him. I would not take the life of great men, and your father was a great man." It looked as though it pained Bakura to say it, even though no one other than Yami could hear. **

"**I respected him Yami, and when my father was killing him, your father looked into my eyes, and I heard his voice. He spoke to my mind, telling me that I don't have to be like my father. Saying that I have a choice. He was wrong." Bakura suddenly said bitterly. **

"**I have no choice. I can't be great like him. But I _refuse_ to be like Titus. I will not kill good people. Yami, I may hate you with all the passion of a thousand years, but I will not be like father like son." He glared defiantly into the new pharaoh's eyes, and Yami saw the passionate hatred burning there.**

"**Very well Bakura." he said getting up, knife still pressed to Bakura's neck, though not as hard as before. "I will spare your life. But remember this tomb robber, you owe me." Yami whispered in his ear as he released him to his fellows. **

**Yami climbed astride his horse, and Bakura's men cleared a path under his watchful gaze. Yet Yami did not ride into the castle courtyard, but instead right passed it, ignoring the fire he saw lit in the sage's tower. The young Pharaoh needed to think. **

'**Could I ever be as forgiving as my father could? Would I ever measure up? How am I supposed to overcome the darkness I sense approaching? Very few know of it, but several others including myself have already noticed the darkness gathering in the far lands, and soon it will be upon us. How am I, a mere boy, supposed to stop it? My father's last advice was that someday I must take over the fight in his stead. He never thought I'd be the one beginning it.' Yami thought.**

**He was so deep in thought that again he missed the thunderous roar of hoofs until it was too late.**

"**Yami." It was Bakura's main man.**

"**What now?"**

"**Bakura's gone home to bed, but we're not through with you." He said, his eyes glinting dangerously in the dark.**

"**What do you mean?" Yami replied sharply.**

"**Your father was a very big enemy of our parents', and now we'll make you pay for his action!" The older boy said as he and the others leapt off their horses as one. **

**They all ran towards Yami, and managed to pull him to the ground. He felt a powerful fist slam into his tender gut and heard the screams of horses everywhere. Another fist slammed into his jaw, breaking it, and a third into the side of his head. Yami somehow threw them off, and using the power of the puzzle managed to stand and take up a fighting pose. As another leapt at me him, he gracefully kicked the other boy in the chest, sending him flying through the air with a broken rib cage. Yet even more boys jumped him, and so he collapsed under their weight, no longer having the strength to use the puzzle.**

**Suddenly the boys began to run, and a couple caught fire. The horses' screams were louder, and before Yami knew it a horse ran right over his legs, breaking them both. Then the boys were gone, and he saw a lone figure approach in the dim firelight. He weakly raised his hand in greeting. Everything was going all dim and fuzzy.**

"**Pharaoh!" He called as he ran to Yami's side.**

"**Seth?...." he asked weakly. Yami sensed that one of his ribs had broken, and it had ruptured a lung. He could barely breath and it felt fire and ice took turns flying through his veins in place of warm, soothing blood.**

"**Oh, Seth." He sighed. "I'm messed up bad..." Yami gasped at the intense pain, struggling to stay awake, to take one more breath. "Tell my mother I'm sorry, won't you?" he whispered to the young high priest, whose own father had died years ago. He had recently completed his training, and Yami knew it had been his fire he'd seen. And this was Seth's first night as High Priest.**

"**Yami! Yami no!" cried the 19-year-old. " I will not let you die like this!" You're mother needs you! Egypt needs you!"**

"**They'll...be...alright..." he rasped. "they've got...you..." Yami said, lowering his hand.**

"**But Yami!"**

"**It's...okay...Seth...they don't...need...me"**

"**_I_ need you..." he sobbed into Yami's shoulder, afraid that moving him would only cause more damage.**

"**Seth..." Yami gasped, looking tenderly at him. "You don't.... need...me..."**

"**Yes I do! I love you Yami! I've loved you since we were boys! Please don't leave me now! I haven't even got to kiss you!" he sobbed harder.**

"**Seth," Yami tried reaching up again, and his fingers brushed Seth's face before falling to be caught in his hand. **

"**I love you too Seth." Yami said, bending towards Seth to kiss him. When Seth released him, Yami's pain was so intense that he passed out.**

**Yami awoke in a warm bed, surrounded by billowing white curtains. He looked around carefully, wondering if this was perhaps heaven.**

"**Good to see you're awake Pharaoh." **

**He turned his head and saw Seth, sitting in a chair and looking completely devoid of emotion. **

'**Was it a dream? Where am I? And how come I can't remember how I got there?**

"**Where..?"**

"**You're in the sages tower, in my room. When you passed out I touched your puzzle, and it flashed a glaring white. You stopped bleeding, and I immediately brought you here, where you have been recovering ever since."**

"**How long?" Yami asked, slumping back on the pillows. **

'**Does he remember? Or was I so out of this world that I imagined the whole thing?' Yami wondered.**

"**Three days. Everyone's worried." He replied without even a flicker of emotion in his carefully guarded expression.**

"**Even you?" Yami had to ask. He still loved him, he just had to know what was going on!**

"**Me? I saw you recover... Why would I be worried about you? You're my rival, it is not my duty to worry over you, only to make sure you survive. Egypt needs you and it is my duty to make sure you don't fail her."**

"**But Seth..." Yami barely heard Seth's hiss of in drawn breath at the use of his given name. "Don't you need me?" he asked. There, it was out, he'd said it. Seth looked at Yami carefully, to see what he was thinking.**

"**Why do you ask?" Seth replied slowly, carefully.**

"**I remember... Seth, you said... we... we kissed Seth! So why are you pretending it never happened? Why are you sitting there pretending you didn't say you loved me, and I didn't say the same?" Yami asked in an anguished yelled whisper.**

**At this Seth looked both shocked, and extremely relieved. **

"**I wasn't sure if you remembered Yami... we've always hated each other..."**

"**How'd you save me?"**

"**I carried you back in my arms..." he blushed.**

"**Well what happened to the other guy? Jounouchi?"**

"**I...still have feelings for him... but..." he looked down, not liking that his emotions were, for the moment, laid bare.**

"**You may keep him, I do not mind. I have feelings for the boy as well. But I think it's time for me to rest again..." Yami stretched, feeling weak, even from this little chat. The puzzle must have sapped his body energy, pulling it from inside of the pharaoh. He was totally drained.**

_**Flashback Ended**_

'**Yami! Yami! Wake up! Oh Yami, ple-ease wake up!' Yami heard little Yugi's voice rip through his memories, tearing across 5 millennia to reach his ears and bring him with a crash back to the present.**

'**Yugi? What is it?' Yugi was standing over me and looking at his dark with fear and deep concern etched on his tear-streaked face. It was then that Yami realized he was on the floor.**

'**Are you okay?" Yami's light asked anxiously, helping him to a sitting position.**

'**I think so... what happened Yugi?'**

'**I asked you what you thought of Kaiba...' **

'**Seth!' Yami thought to himself as an unbidden image of the high priest flashed through his mind.**

'**You just stared into space, then collapsed to the floor, twitching. Are you all right? You wouldn't answer when I called...'**

'**I'm fine my light. I was... remembering... I couldn't hear you, that's all. Where are the others?'**

'**They went to say goodnight to Joey. They hope he can hear them in his dreams so he can come back.'**

'**That's a little silly, don't you think?' he asked his light.**

'**You heard me...'**

'**But I wasn't hurt' Yami pointed out.**

'**Yes you were. You were crying Yami, and clutching your chest.'**

**Yami raised his hand to his face, and was surprised to find tear streaks there. Yugi is right... **

'**Ready to stand up now?' Yugi asked, sticking his hand out. His dark took it and with Yugi's help stood in one fluid movement.**

'**When'd you learn how to do that Yami?' Yugi asked a little surprised.**

'**A long time ago, I've only just remembered it.'**

'**You've always been graceful...but...that was amazing!' Yugi smiled up at his dark, and they headed towards Joey's room.**

**When we got there Yami saw Joey for the first time. He was very pale, and he looked odd wrapped up in all those bandages. But the steady rise and fall of their friend's chest made Yami feel a little better. Everyone else was done, It was their turn now. Both Yugi and his dark entered the room and closed the door, looking upon Joey's pale face. **

"**Joey, it's me, Yugi. We're all here for you, so wake up as soon as you can, okay!" Yugi gently ruffled Joey's hair, and then he left Yami to say his own goodbye.**

"**Joey? It's Yami... Come back soon, if you can. Everyone needs you back."**

'**Even you?' The question was asked telepathically, and Yami looked at Joey carefully for signs of waking. There were none. It was the same thing he had asked Seth...**

'**_Do you_ need me Yami?' The voice that sounded like Joey's asked again. **

'**Who are you? Joey? I didn't know you could speak mind to mind...'**

'**Close... I am Jounouchi. Well, actually I am Joey, but I remember being him. I was with you and Seth... you were my best friends...We were all there for each other then....'**

'**And we still are. Kaiba is different now, he won't accept his past. But he is having trouble balancing his present as is. Jou, I remember you well. But I have a feeling that as I was out there, you are now. I am already forgetting my memory, and by the time you awake you will have forgotten yours. Just remember, you are not alone. I am still your friend and guardian in this realm, and I sense that you're the same for me. We'll always watch over each other. Just remember, Kaiba isn't like us. We'll have to earn his trust if the three of us are ever to be true guardians again. I still watch over him, but he is Seth no longer. Our friend has retreated to the depths of Kaiba's mind, hiding in their shared body. '**

'**I'll remember Yami. Even when I forget everything else, I'll remember deep down, that I owe you and Seth my life....'**

'**And I shall remember somewhere, that I owe you as well. Both of you. The three of us saved each other many times, and in this new I age I sense a second darkness coming, and when it arrives the three of us will need to fight together again. Remember that.' **

'**I will. We'll fight side by side like we did then, you and Seth lovers, and me with my two best friends!'**

'**We'll see about that. For now, let's just try and remember that Kaiba is a dear friend as well. I believe that somewhere deep inside him Seth hides, for there were signs of him today...' Yami looked back towards the bed, but Joey's mind had returned to sleep.**

**He walked out the door then, and, smiling at Yugi, felt as if a great weight had slipped from his shoulders. **

**Now all he had to worry about was Kaiba. But the closer they got to home, the dimmer Yami's memories, until, when they reached the front door, he had forgotten that he'd had them at all. Yet somewhere in the back of Yami's mind, he knew that his emotions were not to remain dormant forever, and would likely surface unexpected sometime soon.**

**(Seto's POV) **

**Seto was happy. He lay there, looking at the crimson eyes of the boy beside him. **

"**Yami?"**

"**Yes?" Yami replied smiling tenderly at the light in Seto's eyes.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**In my room... why?"**

"**I could've sworn I was in heaven." 'wait a minute...did I just say that? I don't like Yami...how'd I get in his room?' Seto wondered, confused.**

'**Oh, be quiet. He's talking to me.' **

'**Huh? Who are you! And how come he can't hear you?'**

'**I am another part of you. And this is our past.'**

'**Past? That makes no sense.'**

'**Sure it does. I'm the part of you that you keep rejecting. You buried me here, in your subconscious, refusing to admit that I exist'**

"**You okay?" asked Yami, concerned.**

"**I'm fine love. Just, seeing clearly, that's all."**

'**wait? Did I say that....or did he?' Seto wondered again.**

'**I did Seto, now calm down. This is my body after all, we're not in yours.'**

'**what?'**

"**What do you see?"**

" **I see me, how I will be in the future."**

"**How far into the future?" asked a laughing Yami.**

"**A long time." Said the voice gravely.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really. I will be a stubborn ass, who refuses to remember this time and place, and who forgets the bond you and I share."**

**Yami looked shocked. **

"**That can't be!" He said.**

"**It is, but it won't come to pass for a long long time. How about I go for a walk love? Perhaps that will clear my head..."**

"**All right... be careful Seth."**

'**SETH! Who the hell is Seth?' Seto asked angrily.**

'**_I_ am Seth...' answered the voice.**

'**Well, who are _you?" _ Seto asked again, impatiently tapping his see-through foot as he stood beside Seth.**

'**I am you, in Egypt 5 millennia ago. I am high priest, lover of the pharaoh. I am you. This is your past Seto Kaiba, and yet still you wish to deny my existence? Will you deny me now, even after your own mind has sent you back to my time in an effort to force you to remember?' Screamed Seth.**

'**How can I deny you? It'd be a little weird if I were talking to myself.'**

**Seth stopped for a moment, startled, mouth agape. 'Wha, what?' he finally managed to ask, slumping to the ground.**

'**I said, I would not deny you. I can see you, though why I believe this I do not know. My head hurts... So you are me? I am you?'**

'**Sort of. You know how Yugi Motou has A dark? A Yami?'**

'**Yes? What has that got to do with me?' Seto snapped, exasperated. **

'**I am your dark, your Yami. I am the darker, Egyptian side of you. We share a body, but have two different souls. Yet we share one destiny.'**

'**And what is that?'**

'**To be a duel master. We are to help the pharaoh in any way possible.'**

'**Help Yami?' Why would I want to do that?'**

'**I love Yami. I would die for him Seto. Surely you must feel it too? Not a love, but a binding? Our souls are bound by fate to help him save the world a second time.'**

'**That, is where you're wrong.' Seto replied coldly. 'I do not believe in Destiny. I have no fate. I do whatever I feel is worth doing, and NO ONE is going to stop me. Not even another part of myself. I will not help Yami. You can just try and make me.' Seto said icily in a towering anger that boiled through his veins. **

**Then Seto sees a small figure approaching. Seth looks over his shoulder and sees him as well.**

"**Seth! There you are man. I've been looking all over for you. Yami's been hurt!" He panted as Seth rushed up and shook the teen.**

"**Where is he Jounouchi? Where is Yami!"**

**The boy suddenly found himself being shaken so hard that when he tried to answer he bit into his tongue, and blood flew from his mouth.**

'**Stop! Seth...!' Seto warned. **

'**I don't know why I even care, but he seems oddly familiar...' Seto thought to himself.**

'**Damnit Seth! I said stop!'**

**Seth didn't hear him, but continued to shake the boy, and then Seto sensed it. This overwhelming need to save Yami, to protect the younger Pharaoh. He was washed in waves of anguished panicky fear, and all he could think of was getting to Yami's side before it was to late. He understood immediately. This was what Seth was feeling. Well at that rate he was never gonna let the boy go.**

'**SETH STOP!' **

**When Seth didn't listen Seto tried to make him stop. He reached out and simply pulled. His hands went right through him. Seto could sense the emotions, feel his hands shaking the boy. So he simply decided to stop. He began a mental chant and used every ounce of his willpower to change the physical feeling. He already knew how to change his emotions, and so began to calm the emotions he felt running through him. He did the same with his hands, for though he could feel Seth shaking the boy, He also felt his own hands, lying rigid at his sides. Seto forced one hand down. Then the other. **

**Then he realized that he was in the body and Seth was the invisible one.**

'**how'd you... do that?' He asked. 'I'm the high priest, you should not be able to do that'**

'**And I am you, remember? Besides, I've forced my emotions and actions under control many times. And you were going to shake him to death.' Seto said watching the invisible priest beside him.**

"**You okay Seth?"**

**Seto looked around startled, then gave the body back to its owner.**

"**Fine. Where's Yami?" Seth asked with clenched teeth.**

"**He's right where you left him Seth. It was a joke."**

"**Wha...What?"**

"**A joke? You know, I told you he was hurt, when he wasn't? It was a practical joke Yami."**

"**So he's... not hurt?"**

"**No, he's fine."**

**At this Seth leapt at Jounouchi's throat, wrapping his fingers around the other boy's windpipe.**

"**Well, now someone's gonna be hurt!" He shouted.**

**Seto tried to stop him, but nothing was working and the boy was rapidly turning grayish blue.**

'**Seth NO! Don't hurt him! For Ra's sake do not hurt him! I'm begging you Seth, please!' Seto screamed, getting on his knees near Seth and trying to pull him off. **

'**I don't know why the hell I care, but I feel an immense pain in my heart, I cannot let Seth kill him! Someone _else _will die!'**

**Seth looked up for just a moment, and his eyes widened in sudden fear. Seto's face hid not a trace of his burning emotion, and his eyes were filled with unshed tears, that he was struggling very hard not to release. 'This ache in my chest, it hurts like the pain of a thousand knives, as if my very soul is being torn apart!' Seto thought savagely, hating himself for allowing Seth to see him while he was vulnerable and open to attack, yet unable to stop himself.**

'**Please don't do it Seth! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you ask, just stop! He'll die if you don't!' As Seto screamed this last bit he felt scalding, hot, passionate tears pour down his face in an avalanche of pain and anguish. **

**Seth released the boy, healing him and putting him into a deep slumber. He would not remember these events.**

'**Who will die Seto?' he still looked afraid, but intensely interested as well.**

'**The....the boy...I don't know...' Seto replied shakily, still getting over being vulnerable and beginning to regain a little composure as his tears ceased to fall down his dark lashes.**

'**_What_ boy Seto? _Who_ will die?' Seth asked, staring into Seto's eyes. Seto felt an answer bubbling forth in his mind in response to Seth's words. he felt his eyes open wide, and sensed that the answer was close.**

'**I opened your mind.' He explained. 'Now, _Who_ will die Seto?'**

'**Joey Wheeler...' Seto sighed, finally feeling his knees collapse underneath his long pale body.**

**He watched as Seth's eyes grew big, and recognized the name and face that went with it.**

'**Seto, when did you...?'**

**Seto shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe it's because I saw him near death. Maybe I remembered him from here. Maybe it's a mixture of both.' Seto sighed , putting his head in his hands. 'I never wanted to hurt Wheeler, not even before I began to feel again...'**

**Seto... did you say... in your world... you feel again?'**

'**I just started to, yes. When I saw Wheeler hurt... why?'**

'**That means that whether you like it or not, fate is playing a vital role in your life. But it is time for you to return Seto, you must go back to your own time...' Seth looked at me, and it was as if I were rushing backward through a tunnel of darkness. **

**Seto felt himself falling and began to worry about whether or not it had all been wrong, and that Seth was really Marik, and Joey was in the hospital wing on his blimp. He wondered if Marik disguised as Seth had really sent his mind to the shadow realm, and if he would ever see Mokie or the puppy again. The thought hit him with the impact of a heavy brick.**

**Just as Seto felt a sharp pain wrench in his gut and in heart, he felt a jolt near his elbow and realized that he had hit his funny bone on the bedroom floor. It wasn't funny. In fact, it hurt. But Seto was used to dealing with pain. He opened his eyes and saw that he lay in a jungle of sheets on the floor.**

**(Joey's POV)**

**It was Tuesday morning now, and Joey was home from the hospital. He was currently getting ready for school while Serenity made breakfast.**

'**I had so many weird dreams while I was out... and everyone keeps lookin at me funny... Seto Kaiba saved me? The Seto Kaiba? I still can't believe it. But I can, I remember him calling me mutt. He sounded were-ied (worried with Jou's accent). But that can't be right... Kaiba doesn't care about anyone but himself! Selfish Bastard! But still, he did save me. Maybe I should thank him?'**

"**AHH! I don't know what to do!" Joey said aloud, as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up.**

"**Joey? You okay?"**

"**Fine Serenity." He called, a smile lighting up his face as he slowly walked down the stairs. His ribs were still bound up, and it hurt a little every time he moved, but Joey thought he'd manage.**

**They were running a little behind today, so instead of going to the game shop they went straight to school. And what was the first thing Joey saw? The one thing he dreaded most of course. **

'**Man, this just isn't my day!' he thought, exasperated. **

**Seto Kaiba, glaring icily in front of him. He looked so mad that even the usual huddles of fangirls were gone. Joey wondered why, until he saw one major flirt crying as she walked by with her best friend. Apparently Kaiba had yelled at her. **

'**How am I supposed to thank him when he looks as if he'd like to tear me limb from limb himself?' Joey wondered.**

"**You gonna be alright Joey?"**

"**I'll be fine Seren. See ya after school, kay?"**

"**Okay Joey!" She called as she waved behind her and walked away.**

**Joey walked towards where Kaiba hid, and just stood their, twiddling his thumbs. **

'**Should I go thank him? Or should I wait? Maybe I should go...' Joey started heading away, then changed his mind and started heading back.**

'**Maybe if I thank him now, he'll cheer up some...'**

**Seto**

**Seto chuckled silently to himself as he watched Wheeler walking back and forth. He had no remembrance of the dream, except that Seth had been in it, and he had shown his vulnerable side. That's why he was in such a bad mood.**

'**What is he doing? He keeps looking like he's going to come over here, but then he doesn't. Is the puppy actually _trying_ to annoy me?' Seto thought amused. This was interesting, watching the puppy squirm. But it was starting to get a little bit irritating.**

"**Wheeler, stop that ridicules pacing. Either get over here and say what you want mutt, or shove off."**

**Seto's voice rang in Joey's ears. **

'**Mutt? I can't believe I was considering thanking this guy! I'll show him a mutt!'**

**But at the last minute Joey just turned around and angrily stormed off, not saying anything at all. He didn't know why, but he just wasn't in the mood for another fight with the CEO.**

**Seto looked up surprised when, after a minute, he didn't notice Wheeler's shadow over him. All he saw was the other boy's back as he angrily stalked off.**

'**I wonder what's wrong with him? I thought he was going to yell for sure. Then I'd have a reason to beat the crap out of him... but is that what I really want?' asked a tiny voice in Seto's mind. 'Do I really want to see those amber eyes of his full of pain? Wait a....did I just... Since when do I know the color of Wheeler's eyes? And since when have I cared if he's hurt? Something's wrong with me...' Seto thought holding his head in his hands.**

**He stood suddenly and walked off to his and Wheeler's math class, ready to get a good seat. Perhaps today the fangirls would leave him alone... When Seto got to class however, Joey was already there. He glanced at the puppy out of the corner of his eye. Should he say something? Not an apology of course, he was allowed to be grumpy, but maybe, should he ask what Joey wanted earlier?**

"**Wheeler about..."**

"**Kaiba I..." **

**Both had begun at the same time.**

"**You first." They chorused.**

"**Fine, I'll go first." Said Kaiba. "About earlier, I wasn't trying to make you mad, I've just had a bad weekend and I was feeling snappy."**

**Wheeler's jaw dropped.**

"**Did you just... practically...apologize?" he asked with wide round eyes.**

"**Of course not!" Kaiba snapped. "I was just explaining that I hadn't intended on arguing with you until you recovered." Kaiba stated coolly.**

'**What am I doing? I shouldn't have to explain myself to him!' Kaiba mentally smacked himself as Wheeler grinned from ear to ear.**

"**Whatever you say Kaiba, whatever you say."**

"**Well what was it you wanted to say?"**

"**I..." Wheeler faltered. **

'**I wonder what's making him so nervous? He was fine when we were fighting...' Kaiba wondered to himself.**

"**Iwantedtothankyoufortakingmetothehospital" Joey said all in a rush.**

**Kaiba was shocked. Was not what he had expected, not at all. He had expected Joey to have some new sort of comeback for the dog references, or some new way to try and chip at Kaiba's emotional armor, but not this. Wheeler only thanked his friends... Kaiba didn't know how to respond to this. He had mountains of comebacks built into his brain, he didn't even have to think about them, but not for this.**

"**Umm, Kaiba? Thanks anyways. I know you saved my life, and I umm..." Joey shuffled his feet.**

**Kaiba felt warmth spread through his stomach, and briefly wondered if he were hungry before realizing that it was an emotion. He felt... appreciated. Only Mokuba had made him feel anything recently though, what was wrong with him? And how could Wheeler be the cause?**

**Joey watched on, and flinched at the moment when Kaiba's face closed up and became devoid of all emotion. It was scary seeing Kaiba like that...**

"**It was nothing, trust me. If I hadn't been in a bad mood and wanted to attack someone I wouldn't have approached the thugs. I almost left you there, I just needed a punching bag or two. And as for taking you to the hospital, I only did it because I didn't want to be blamed for your death if you died." Kaiba replied in the coldest, most emotionless voice he could muster. **

' **I can not allow Wheeler to know that he's making me feel again. That would make me vulnerable, just like in that Ra damned dream. I refuse to let myself be vulnerable in front of that mangy mongrel!' Kaiba thought heatedly.**

"**That's just fine Kaiba! So long as you got some enjoyment out of it!" Joey yelled, his amber eyes flashing golden with anger, and a glimpse of something more. "I hope I at least made a big mess all over your fancy car! That would serve you right you cold-hearted Bastard!"**

**Kaiba flinched as he heard Tristan's words repeated. **

'**I'm not trying to be cold hearted, just, I can't let anyone see me as weak. When someone finds your weakness, they tear you down and rip you apart. I learned that the hard way. It's just so hard to trust people...'**

'**I know it is Kaiba, but you must learn someday.'**

"**Huh? What did you say?" Kaiba looked at Joey in confusion. Had he said that out loud?**

"**I didn't say anything..." Wheeler cut himself off, confused. Was this some time of mind game?**

"**Oh, I suppose not. Very well then, leave me in peace already." He said fiercer than he'd meant to. Just by the angry way Wheeler jerked his body, Kaiba could tell the boy was pissed. **

'**Oh well. At least now I'll get some peace and quiet.' Kaiba thought as he propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.**

'**I don't think so Kaiba.'**

**Kaiba's feet fell to the floor with a thud.**

'**What is going on? Am I hearing things?'**

'**No, It's me, Seth. Or have you forgotten already?'**

'**Oh. I'd thought it was a dream. I can't remember most of it you know.'**

'**I know.'**

'**What do you want?'**

'**Me? I want what you want. I want to trust. To live without fear of being criticized and torn down by the very public who worships the ground you walk on right now.'**

'**And what,' Kaiba began, eyes flashing dangerously as he leaned forwards toward the invisible priest. 'makes you think that is what I want?'**

'**It's right in here. I live in your mind for the time being, unlike the pharaoh I don't have a puzzle to hide in.'**

'**Oh?' Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him.**

'**The point is, you don't seem to know what you want. I could clear your mind for you and make things a lot easier on the both of us.'**

'**You know what? Yami made the same offer. And I'll tell you what I told him. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help. Have I made myself clear?'**

'**You have no right to speak to me like that Seto Kaiba! I could banish your mind to the shadow realm in an instant if I wanted!'**

'**So do it.' Kaiba leaned back in his chair, disconnectedly closing his eyes.**

'**Send my mind to the shadow realm. I am in no mood to argue. I'm sick of always being manipulated, and wanted only for my money. No one knows who I truly am, so everyone who pretends to enjoy my company is just a fraud.'**

'**Kaiba...' stuttered Seth, alarmed. 'Surely you don't mean that...'**

'**Oh, I do. I assure you, I do.'**

'**Kaiba, no one knows you because you won't _let_ them know you.'**

'**Then they should try harder! They should force me to let them know me!'**

'**But isn't that what you most fear? That others will know you, and use your weaknesses to exploit you for their benefit?'**

'**It is, but for someone to just try, that's what I want. They don't have to succeed. But no one even tries to know me.' Kaiba sighed, sinking back into his depressed state.**

'**Just go away Seth. Go bug Yami or something.' Kaiba waved at the air, dismissing him.**

"**Yes Kaiba?" **

**Kaiba looked up. The whole class was staring at him. He had been so absorbed in his mental conversation with Seth that he hadn't even noticed their arrival. Yugi was even staring at him. Damn! **

"**Do you have a question regarding imaginary numbers Mr. Kaiba?"**

"**No, I just wanted to go to the nurse, you're boring me." Kaiba said in the frostiest tones he could manage.**

**The teacher and several students gasped as he stood and headed for the door. Kaiba was their best pupil, he always paid attention, never missed his homework, passed all tests with 110, and never, NEVER insulted the teacher.**

"**Yes, Kaiba, you may go. Would you like a pass?"**

"**I don't need one." He said as he walked out the door. Instead of heading for the nurse's office he went to a part of Domino High that was under construction. There was a bathroom in there, and he knew it would be safe to think. No one would bother him there.**

**By the time Seto got to the bathroom, he was sure that Seth had left, which was a good thing because he needed to unfog his mind on his own.**

"**I just don't know what I want anymore..." Seto sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt the puppy's feelings today, I just can't let him see my vulnerability. I have no proof that he won't use it against me later." Seto cut himself off and gasped as he entered the bathroom. Someone was in here. Good thing he'd only been talking outside the door.**

"**Who's in here? Don't you know it's under construction?" he asked the pair of feet irritated.**

"**Well, so-rry! I just..." Wheeler stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kaiba.**

"**What are _you_ doin here?"asked the pale boy.**

"**I could ask you the same." Replied Kaiba, quickly recovering from the initial shock.**

"**No fair, I...asked first."Joey lapsed.**

"**I came here, to think. Is there a problem with that mutt?"**

"**No, there's not. That's why I'm here too." Wheeler said with a quiet, rebellious type of attitude that said, 'I'm against you, but I understand you.'**

"**What could possibly be going on in that small brain of yours that made you have to come here?"**

"**Hey! Watch it pal, I was here first. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone okay?" he added quietly, pleading the floor with his eyes for Kaiba to accept.**

**Kaiba was genuinely surprised. He had been certain that Wheeler would demand he leave. **

'**Why does he look so nervous? He's breathing so shallowly....He was here first and has the right to remain here and kick me out, though I'd never admit that to his face. What's Joey hiding?' Kaiba made a little gasp in the back of his throat. HE had just called Wheeler by his first name. And not out loud either, but in his thoughts. In his own, personal, thoughts. Wheeler just stood there, shuffling his feet and playing with his belt loops.**

'**What is he doing to me? He's bringing back my emotions and invading my thoughts, I know this, but, why?' Kaiba asked himself as he sat down on the bathroom floor.**

"**Fine. You ignore me, I'll ignore you. Got it puppy?"**

**For once Joey said nothing, he just went around the bathroom corner by the stalls and sat there in silence.**

'**Did I just call him Joey again? I did... What am I going to do? Why is he able to do this to me? I don't think I like it...'**

**A shout interrupted his musings, and the bathroom door burst open. Kaiba stood in one fluid movement, exactly as Yami had not so long ago. **

"**Kaiba?" asked a startled tall, thick boy. His name was Dan, and he was the main muscle on the wrestling team. **

"**You seen a shrimp named Joey Wheeler come by here? Tall, skinny, blond hair?"**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"That kid interupted a very important business deal on Saturday, and I owe him what's comin. Me an about 20 other guys are lookin for him. So have you seen him anywhere?" Dan asked, flexing his muscles, cracking his knuckles and flexing his fists.**

**"No. But if I see him I'll let you know."**

**"That's right!" A dawn lit up on Dan's face. "You Hate Wheeler too! Thanks Kaiba." He said walking away.**

**With his back to the other end of the bathroom Kaiba spoke.**

**"What was that all about Wheeler?"**

**"I'd like to ask you the same question. Why'd you pretend I wasn't here?"**

**"We had an agreement remember? But now I'm braking it. Why are they after you?" Kaiba asked in cold tones. **

**'Why are they after him? Joey's not the type who would ruin anything around guys like him. What's going on? and why do they want to hurt the damn puppy anyway?' Kaiba wondered in high irritation.**

**"Well, when you found me..." Joey choked. He sounded really tired. In fact, he had barely spoken a word since kaiba got there. In fact, he'd only taken just a glimpse of Joey earlier...**

**"When you found me I wqas bored....so I..." Joey gasped for breath.**

**"What's wrong puppy? Scared of big bad Danny?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.**

**"no...I'm not... As I was sayin....They weren't....thugs...." Joey stopped again, gasping for breath.**

**'What's wrong with him?' Kaiba wondered, a growing dread in the pit of his stomach. He turned around slowly, but Joey wasn't to be seen.**

**"They were.....black market....." Joey's gasping was punctuated by a very low, very brief very painful sounding scream.**

**"Joey?" Kaiba let the name slip as he ran around the bathroom corner to where Joey hid.**

**"I'm fine.... Go.... away." said a restrained voice from one of the stalls.**

**"Come out Wheeler, I don't have time for this." Kaiba said irritated.**

**"Then.....-pant-.....leave." Joey said as he gave another mini scream of pain.**

**"Joey?" Kaiba sounded really genuinely worried, and As Joey lay in his stall he just realized that kaiba really _was_ worried. And about him of all people.**

**"I've fine......Kaiba...Please..." he sounded anguished. "Just leave.....Don't want....you....to see.......like this...." Joey said as things began to go grey.**

**Kaiba ran forth, breaking the door right off it's hinges and pulling it away from the puppy.**

**Joey sat on the floor, gasping for air and very, very pale. Kaiba looked at him, trying to see the problem. Then he saw it, there was a blooming rose of fresh blood on Joey's bandages. And his nose was bleeding too. **

**'No wonder he wouldn't look at me earlier! Stupid mutt! Thsi is bad... Why do I care? I feel panicy and scared, I do NOT like it.... SETH! SETH! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW! SE-ETH!'**

**'what! Oh!' looks startled at the still conscious Joey.**

**'What should I do Seth?'**

**You.......don't know what to do? I don't believe I've ever seen you not in control... even when mokuba was kidnapped you didn't panick the way you are now....'**

**'Well, I've only just begun to feel again. Should I try to help him? He's awake....'**

**'That is for you alone to decide Seto.' Seth replied as he floated off into nothingness.**

**'Fine!' he menatlly screamed at the darkness, before closing his eyes and reighning in his emotions. When he thought he was sufficiently under control he opened his eyes. Bad idea. Joey's whole left side was bandaged now, and his breathing more shallow.**

**"Joey! Wake up mutt! LOOK at me!" Kaiba said, seizing Joey's chin.**

**"Huh? Kai....ba?"**

**"Yes it's Kaiba Joey, wake up! You have to stay awake!" **

**'RA Damn it all! I have fucking tears in my eyes! Oh wake up Joey!'**

**perhaps it was Kaiba's tears, or the use of his name, but Joey opened his eyes a little more and tried to sit up.**

**"Kai...ba?"**

**"Look, I'm going to get help, try not to move, and STAY AWAKE!"**

**"NO!......don't....leave?" Joey looked at Kaiba with such fear in his eyes, that Kaiba had to stay.**

**'Why is he looking at me like that? I thought he wanted me to go? And why Do I want to saty so bad? I should get help....'**

**"All right...I'll stay.....but.....how will I get help?"**

**'Jounouchi.....' Seth whisperd as he entered.**

**'Seth...get Yami, get him to get a doctor... If Joey goes unconscious he'll stop breathing....please...'**

**"Pharaoh here I come.' Seth nodded and went through the nearest wall.**

**"Seto?" **

**Kaiba was taken aback. It was Joey who had uttered his name.**

**"y..es?"**

**"It hurts..." Joey whispered, his voice fading.**

**"It's okay Joey, a doctor's coming. I promise." Seto said, pulling Joey up into his lap, where he burried his dry face in the younger boys silky hair.**

**Just then Kaiba heard Joey's breath stop. He had gone under, and there was no bringing him back. He had to do CPR. Kaiba began the mouth to mouth, wondering vaguely if he might have enjoyed this some time in the future.**

**As he again put his mouth to joey's Yami ran in.**

**"Kaiba! Joey?" Apperently the Pharaoh had no idea what ha happened.**

**"I was in class and felt a sudden impulse to come here...." Yami pulled out Seto's cell phone and Dialed 911, who sent an ambulance. **

**"Let me Kaiba, you look tired."**

**Kaiba only nodded, he was tired, and very unused to these emotions. Then it hit him. Why would Yami care If Kaiba was tired?**

**"Kaiba, what happened?"**

**"I don't know. Dan was looking for him and I said he wasn't here. Then he started gasping and I..." Seto stopped midsentance as he senced yami raiding his mind. He grabbed Yami's arm and clamped down hard, digging his perfect nails into Yami's arm.**

**"Don't EVER do that again!"**

**"Do what Kaiba?"**

**Kaiba looked down at Joey then, sensing somthing odd.**

**"He's breathing." **

**'If that wasn't Yami....then who was it?'**

** Seto turned around to make room for Yami to carry Joey out, when he saw a dark shadow emerge from another stall. It stood tall, and laughed manically before shoving the Pharaoh and Joey to the bathroom floor. Seth rushed forth from nowhere and attacked the man, who could, in fact, see him. The man held out the millenium rod, and as Seth was attacked with his own weapon Yami blocked it.**

**Yami stood up, pulled by the millenium puzzle, and glowed a bright gold. **

**"You two, get Joey out. NOW!"**

**"I take orders from no one, especially you Yami." I said coldly.**

**"But Yami, I can help..."**

**"Seth, my love, I will see you in another time and another place, but right now you are a distraction. And Kaiba, you need to look after Joey for me!"**

**The demon laughed and came forth. It was Yami Marik. He had returned, and taken the rod from the museum.**

**"GO!" I grabbed Joey and ran with an unwilling Seth, but it was then that a blast from the rod destroyed the wall in front of us. We were trapped.**


	4. Breakdown

Thankees to all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a dream and I just had to use it to start a harryXdraco fic, so now I'll be working on both.... Anyways I had writer's block so I wrote 3 chappies on that one, but I'm all-better now!

Oh, and the POV is gonna switch a lot, but it tells you every time that happens.

This story is gonna be fun, I have many new ideas! I love my muse! (Hugs Yoriana, my dark, who is also my muse) yay for my yami! She sent me lovely dreams filled with brilliant ideas! And she said to say hi to my friend's yami, Yamatra.

Yoriana: Hi Yamatra! I'm back from the big shadow realm hole thing. Thank yori for me, we haven't re-joined, but she helped bring me back! (Yori is a now 15-year-old version of Yoriana, she was 5 when they were first separated, and yori is her inner child)

Anyways, on to the fic! Right Seto?

Seto: 0.0 I'm doomed....

Me: WHAT did you say?

Seto: uh, nothing?

Me: that's right, cuz if you HAD said anything, you'd be wearing a frilly pink dress!

Seto: NOOO! I'll be good!

Me: k, story time!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Time-lapse character change, yada yada yada._

**_Last Chp-_** "GO!" Seto grabbed Joey and ran with an unwilling Seth, but it was then that a blast from the rod destroyed the wall in front of us. We were trapped.

* * *

_**Chp. 4-Breakdown**_

**(Seth's pov)**

'Shit!' I cried out, running in front of Seto and Jou, trying to protect them as I had been taught years ago. 'What now?'

"Fools, you thought you'd gotten rid of me?"

"I turn to face Yami Marik, seeing his face as the smoke clears. I am surprised, the rod is lowered, and he has a casual stance, completely ignoring the fact that yami has the puzzle raised. (Now to be referred to as Marik, and little Marik will be Malik, rYami lhikari)

"Yes, we had." I tuned again, and saw the pharaoh, _smirking_ at him! What the FUCK? Yami was supposed to be attacking him, not _SMIRKING_ at him!

"Uh, Yami?" I asked, my mind in utter confusion.

"It's alright Seth, he's different somehow. I think he might have actually _benefited _from his little trip to the shadow realm."

"Um, you care to explain that one? Me and my Hikari don't get it." I asked, noting the confused expression on Seto's face.

"May I pharaoh?"

Yami waved his hand at Marik, granting the psychopath permission to explain himself.

"As you know, I am Malik's Dark. Well, I wasn't entirely...**_myself_**... if you will, these last few, umm, years." He coughed embarrassed. "Anyway, When Younger Malik became angry and took the rod at such a young age, well, part of his father.... This is gonna be harder than I thought. Well, it's like this. When I banished our father to the shadow realm, part of his soul clung to the rod. And when I used it next, he sort of, used shadow powers to bind with me, fuse with me. He took control of me because my guard was lowered, and corrupted my power, using it to his own intentions. He corrupted me as well, and when we were in the shadow realm, we became separated. The shadows devoured him, but I fought hard to return to my Hikari, and I managed to succeed. The first thing I did was fetch the rod, being as that I am legally its rightful owner. The museum gave it to me willingly enough." Marik grinned his psycho grin, and I just stood there, jaw agape.

So this was the Marik I had sensed from time to time, when he couldn't kill Odion. And that's why he can see me! He doesn't have a physical body either! But what about Seto, and Joey? I looked over at them. "Seto?"

"Seto."

"Seto!" I called impatiently, watching his eyes for any sign that he heard me. I saw none.

"Kaiba?" Yami tried, looking deep into Seto's unseeing eyes. Then all of a sudden I was drawn into Seto's mind, disappearing from the others' view.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Seth? Kaiba?" 'What the hell?' What is going on!?

"Marik, here's an idea, why don't you fix the godamned wall and take Joey outside?" I snapped, hearing the approaching ambulance.

"My, my my, pissy are we pharoah?"

I remembered this Marik. He was exactly as he had been in Egypt. If I thought Bakura and I didn't get along, this was gonna be fun. Note the sarcasm. I mentally smacked myself. One crazy psychopath was enough, but two? This was not good...

"Sod off Marik, and get to work. I'm not in a good mood, you just returned, and as of yet have to prove yourself. So I _suggest_," I began threateningly, "That you get a move on."

Marik glared evilly at me, raising the rod.

"I prove myself to no one pharoah!" He spat the title out, as if it were burning his mouth.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself!" I suddenly glowed darker than the darkest night, and as I waved my hand, the debris threw itself at Marik, burying him in the stone and dust.

"Kaiba? Ra damn it! Snap out of it Seto!" I glared, noticing the dead look in his eyes, yet unable to do anything at the moment, seeing as that Marik had risen, and was also glowing black with shadow power.

"Pharaoh..." He growled.

"Marik." I replied emotionlessly. I think this startled him, for he took a step back, and dropped his eyes.

"I'm going to find my Hikari now. I have a lot of catching up to do. He knows about me, we'd chatted when his father was asleep. But I haven't spoken to him in about 2 years..." He looked down, blushing as he disappeared.

I looked worriedly at Seto, taking Joey from him and carrying him outside, hoping that Seto'd be all right.

**(Seto's Pov)**

I watched Marik as the wall blew up, and I was confused when yami didn't attack. But when Marik spoke of his father... All I saw was Gosoboro Kaiba. He had tried to control me, and it was because of his training that Seth had been locked away. It was his fault I didn't allow myself to feel his fault my mind was in a fog now! It was because of his training, his beatings, that I am the way I am.

I felt my body jerk, feel Seth being drawn into my chaotic mind.

"IT"S ALL HIS FAULT! My mind is short-circuiting and my emotions are causing me much pain and confusion, and it's all because of him!" I mentally scream out, feeling my mind literally tear itself to pieces. In the distance I hear Seth scream, but my own inactive shadow powers finally waking, and ripping through my defenseless mind. I felt Seth scream, felt the pain in my own body as it collapsed to the floor, seizing up. My mind was shutting down; it was unable to hold the newfound emotions, memories, and shadow powers.

"SETO! SETO YOU MUST STOP!!!" I heard Seth scream, in as much agony as I.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SETO?"

In my mind's eye, I curled into a little ball and floated away on air, mumbling in my head.

"I'm not doing it on purpose.... can't handle, all emotions.... too much..." I muttered as the pain lashed even this, the far corner of my mind, where I had retreated. I felt it lash my body, and mind, and I could feel my lungs freezing and then burning, as fire and ice lapped at my writhing form.

**(Yami's POV)**

"ARRGGGG!" I yell, collapsing to the ground and clutching my chest. The ambulance already drove away, and I was on my way back to Seto.

'SETH!' I mentally scream, knowing that something is horribly wrong.

"Fuck, Ra! Seth!" I cry aloud, earning some odd looks as I run back into the building. I fly towards the bathroom, sensing my light's concern through our connection. He knows something's wrong, but he doesn't ask. Instead I just sense wave after wave of comfort coming towards me, calming me, helping prepare me for helping my love.

'Thanks Yugi, I didn't realize how much I needed that." I smile mentally at my light.

'Don't worry about it Yami, now go help him.'

'How did you?'

'You screamed his name pretty loud, and our connection was perfectly in tact. I know you sense that something is wrong, but trust me, Seth will protect his Hikari, and he'll come out of it alive. You can help with the rest. Trust me.' With that I received a mental image of Yugi smiling at me, those big lavender eyes filled with compassion and comfort.

'I always do.' I nod, before coming to the bathroom and fearfully opening the door.

What I see scares me more than anything else I've ever seen. Seto is floating a foot off the floor, his eyes glowing pure black. There is black lightning surrounding him, and I hear Seth screaming at him to stop. Then I hear Seto's barely mumbled words, as Seth suddenly appears besides me.

"Yami?"

"Seth. What is going on?"

"He can't handle it all. Marik's story drudged up memories of Gosoboro, memories that he buried deep within himself. As the memories were awakened, so were his ancient shadow powers. His mind and body cannot handle the memories, powers, and the recent emotions he has been dealing with. I MUST save him Pharaoh!"

"Be careful, my love. Protect your Hikari, but make sure you return to me. Or I will kill him myself!" I spit venomously.

"NO! I'll come back!" and with that my high priest returned to Seto Kaiba's chaotic mind, while I sealed off the bathroom from prying eyes, and gently closed the connection between Yugi and myself.

**(Seth's POV)**

I entered Kaiba's mind again, and I saw his form curled into a ball in the corner. Angry black whips made from raw power lashed at his mental body, causing my light much pain.

"SETO! I'm here Seto, you must look at me!"

He did not hear, or perhaps, could not hear. I tried to go near him, to comfort him, but the black whips lashed out at me. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that I protect my Hikari.

"**SETO!!! **I'm coming Seto, whether you like it or not!" I yelled.

Seto looked up then, and his eyes were so full of pain that not even a tear was able to form. He reached one hand out to me, and the whips lashed at his arm, and withdrew further into the depths of his mind.

"SETO NO! I'm coming!" I shouted as I ignored the whips lashing at me, and ran for him.

When I reached my light, I picked him up in my arms, and shielded him with my own mental body. The power touched only me, and as this small part of his mind became free of pain, he blinked and looked up at me.

"Seth?..."

"I'm here Seto. You are not alone. No matter what Gosoboro said, people _do_ care for you. I will not leave you here to suffer alone my Hikari."

"People...care?"

"Yami is in the real world, awaiting our return."

"He cares for you, not me." Kaiba stated bitterly.

"**YOU'RE WRONG**." We both started at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice.

"I care about **you**, Seto Kaiba. I may not love you as I do Seth, but I have always cared. Why do you think me and my friends are always there whenever something bad happens? I saved your soul from Pegasus. I could have just asked for Grandpa, but I saved you and Mokuba too. And whenever Mokuba is in trouble, we are by your side. You may not consider us friends Kaiba, but even as your rival, I care what happens to you." Yami's voice faded, and I knew he had used a great deal of power in sending that message.

"Yami is right Seto. And Mokuba cares. Didn't you promise to always be there for him? You can't break that promise now. These are **your** powers, **you** can control them. Just forget about Gosoboro, he's in the past."

"But so...you."

"Yes, but I am also in the present. You are my reincarnation. You are ME."

"Then you can... control... powers too."

"I... what? I could, but you never gave me access to that part of your mind."

"Well, I'm giving ...you now." Kaiba said as he fainted in my arms.

I flew straight for the very deepest part of his mind, the only part I had been unable to explore. Previously a great shield of ice had blocked it, but now shadow magic flowed from the place, engulfing me as I tried to go deeper. I struggled at first, but when I reached the core of the power, I stood still, allowing it to surround me, fill me. Then I began to direct it, in a steady stream, back into the deepest part of my Hikari's mind. It flowed through me, burning my skin, as searing agony flowed through my spirit. It was worth it though. I would protect my Hikari to the end of the world, As was my duty.

Then the last of the shadow magic withdrew, I went back to Seto's form. I gently cradled him in my arms, but I did not have enough power left to return us to the real world.

"I am sorry my light, I was meant to protect you.."

"You... did. I can feel again, and I now believe in all that ancient Egyptian crap." He chuckled.

"Seto! You're alright!"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, and tired."

"Thank Ra! I was worried... as was the pharoah."

"I'm not going to remember any of this, am I?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But deep down, you will remember that you will never be alone. If you just allow yourself to feel, this won't happen again. You can still be iceman on the outside, but do not hide your emotions from yourself. Okay?"

"Alright. Fine. But how do we get out of here?"

"I... haven't figured that out yet. I think, if you call out to the Pharoah, he might help."

"Ask Yami for help? Are you mad?"

"No, Seto, he cares for you, you know. He always has. The pharaoh, Jounouchi, and myself used to be a threesome you know."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I loved Yami, and he me, but we both held feelings for the other. And he us. We were best friends, but after some time we all let out our feelings, only to see that they were returned. You and Joey Wheeler do not remember your pasts, and Wheeler most likely never will, except in flashes. For he doesn't have a Yami, as you and Yugi do. We were very close friends, and in this world you are drawing together again."

"Lovely."

Seto must be getting better; I can hear his words just dripping with sarcasm.

"Still, Yami could help us."

"Oh, all right. But how do I call him?"

"With your mouth. This is _your_ body after all."

"Right... YAMI! GET US OUT!"

"That good enough Seth?"

I just looked at him as if he was mad, then nodded slightly.

**(Yami's POV)**

I started at Kaiba's voice. I had watched the shadow powers withdraw, and I had felt Seth's pain. I suppose he must have used all his energy.

"Okay."

I held up the puzzle, watching it glow bright gold as I left my body and entered Kaiba's mind.

When I was inside, I saw Seth holding Kaiba in his arms, and wondered vaguely if this was to be another Ryou/Bakura type of relationship, or if they were gonna be like me and Yugi. I love my light, but I don't fuck him.

"Seth? Kaiba? Take my hands you two."

"Why would I want to take your hand Yami? Are you trying to propose?"

I ground my teeth and ignored the comment.

"No, but you have to take my hand if you want me to pull you out."

"Fine." Kaiba grabbed my hand, and a golden light surrounded the three of us as I pulled us to the surface of Kaiba's mind. Then all off a sudden I was greeted with color and sound, as I opened my eyes to the bathroom.

"Seth?" I called, looking for my love. He appeared next to Seto, who was breathing evenly and resting.

"Yami..."

I leaned towards him, gently stroking his cheek.

"I have missed you very much love."

"And I you." Then he pulled me close, crushing our lips together in a desperate bruising kiss. I kissed back, allowing the passion of five thousand years to pour into that kiss. I had missed my high priest so very much, and to have him back after all these years...

I wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him closer and biting gently on his lower lip. Seth moaned into my mouth and pressed against me, knocking us both to the floor. Our lips remained locked however, and I rolled us around so that I pinned him to the floor. My eyes stared into his brilliant sapphires, seeing all the longing I feel reflected there. I broke the kiss, allowing us to breathe for a second, before slipping my hands under his shirt and running them up his well-toned chest. I felt Seth shudder beneath me, before I suddenly found myself on bottom, my hands pinned above my head.

Seth lay on top of me, and swooped down on my neck, biting it hard. I let out a gasp of pain/pleasure and tried to pull my hands free. This only made Seth hold me down harder, and I widened my eyes. I remembered this. But last time Seth had used cord, and it wasn't on a school bathroom floor.

Seth continued to kiss and nibble on my neck, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I struggled harder to pull my hands free, I wanted to rip his cloths off and completely ravish him! But Seth was strong, and he had he upper hand at the moment. He kept me pinned and did the one thing he could to make me utterly helpless. He licked my ear.

I gasped sharply as shivers were sent down my whole body reverberating in groin. I wanted him so bad it hurt!

And I could tell he wanted me too. I saw an evil glimmer in his eyes, and then his tongue was in my ear again. My body spasmed and I jerked against him, nearly freeing my hands.

"Ahh! Seth!" I called, squeezing my eyes shut at the unfair torture.

"What is it love?" He whispered innocently in my ear, his breath sending more torturous shivers throughout my body.

Fine. Two could play at this game. I suddenly smiled at him, loving the confused and slightly fearful look in his eyes. Then I arched upwards, grounding my hips against his. He let out a hiss and collapsed on top of me, and I did it again, this time using my free hands to grab his ass and pull him into me. We both let out loud moans, and then Seth gasped at a figure behind me and disappeared.

"Well Yami, having fun?"

It was Marik.

"Ra damn you! I was enjoying that!" I said glaring darkly at the Egyptian. I now lay on the floor on my stomach, one hand propping up my chin and the other tapping my fingers on the tile floor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you pharoah," he laughed, "But Mr. Kaiba's bodyguards are searching the grounds for him. School's been out for an hour you know." He smirked at me.

"Oh!" I jumped up. 'Kaiba, I forgot all about him!' I winced.

"What's wrong pharoah? Forget how to heal?" Marik mocked me.

"I am **not** in the mood Marik. I used all my energy bringing them out of the deepest part of Seto's mind, I don't have enough left to heal him."

For a brief second I thought I saw concern in marik's eyes, but then there was mocking laughter reflected there.

"No energy to heal, but you certainly won't be fainting soon!" He laughed as I flushed scarlet as my eyes.

"Marik..." I warned.

"Yes, pharaoh?" He mocked.

"Can you heal him? He's going to need to return home so his mind can recuperate and learn to accept all that's happened in the last couple of hours, and he doesn't need me there when he wakes up."

"Yes pharoah." Marik agreed, and the look in his eyes was surprisingly one of respect. He owes me for all the trouble he's caused, and he knows it.

"Thank you Marik, but make sure you go back to your Hikari when his eyes open, I don't want him feeling insecure or vulnerable, got it?"

"I know, now go. The sooner you leave the sooner I can return to Malik." He smiled evilly.

"From the smug expression on your face, I see that I'm not the only one who's been enjoying the last hour or so." I smirked at him.

"Like I said, Malik and I needed to.... get "reacquainted"... if you will." Big evil smirk.

I smacked myself in the forehead.

"You are just like the tomb robber... this is gonna be interesting..." I said as I faded away, returning to Yugi and the puzzle. I sensed Marik heal Kaiba, then disappear. I then went outside to join my little group.

'Hey Yami, where've you been?' Bakura asked me with an evil grin. I just plopped, and yes, I, the great pharaoh, **plopped**, onto the ground. I looked up at with exhaustion shining in my eyes. It hadn't bothered me earlier, but now my energy loss was catching up to me.

'Damn! Brining those to back took almost all my energy.'

'Yami? You okay?' Little Yugi asked me mentally, looking down at me with worried eyes.

'I was about to ask the same pharaoh, what happened?' I looked up at Bakura, and was surprised to see genuine concern shining in his eyes.

'Long story... I'll be fine. I just need to... rest... that's all.' I replied, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, and watching the world spin around me.

'Yami!'

'I'm alright...Yugi...' I rasped, suddenly feeling the tomb robber's presence a little too close. I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling beside me, Ryou giving him an odd look. Apparently Yugi couldn't see him.

'Pharaoh? I need to know what happened, you're completely drained, and if you aren't restored soon...' He didn't finish the sentence, looking at the ground instead. Bakura did not like feeling weak, but apparently that is how he felt now. He felt helpless, and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't have the energy to tell him what had happened.

'... scan... permission... find out...'

'Thank you, pharaoh.' He bowed his head slightly, understanding that I had given him permission to scan my mind and find out what had happened. This was a big deal, because you had to really trust someone if you were willing to let them into your mind. But I did trust Bakura, even if he was a homicidal maniac. Truth be told, we may fight a lot, but we always had each other's backs.

AS he entered my mind, Yugi allowed me into the puzzle, and Bakura and I stood side by side within.

'This is your mind?' 0.0

'It is. Even I have trouble with getting lost in here, so you'd better stay close. There are booby traps everywhere, guarding memories I have as of yet to view.' I led him to the newest door in the labyrinth that was the puzzle, and pulled him in. There he saw all that had happened that afternoon, including Marik's interruption. He managed to smirk and look worried at the same time.

'Well, it's about time you found someone Yami, Ryou and I were beginning to wonder if you had gone straight.'

'No, I simply waited for the opportune moment. I wasn't about to jump Kaiba! But now that Seth has returned, thing's are going to be a little different.'

'I'll say! But... what about Kaiba and Joey?'

'I don't know. I am aware of Kaiba's feelings towards Joey, but he himself has not noticed. And as for Joey, well, I really don't know.'

'So did Seth really use cords?'

'Oh shut up! Damned horny Tomb Robber...' I grumbled.

'Hit the nail on the head. No pun intended. Let's go back, I think I'm beginning to miss Ryou...'

'Is that all you do Tomb Robber? Fuck your Hikari until he can barely walk, then pine for him until he's able to take you again?'

'Actually, no. I take him. But seriously, no. I give him a break now and then...' he said, grinning evilly.

'Oh?' I raised my eyebrow.

'Before he was banished, I had Marik many times.'

'I figured as much. And now he's back. Minus the other part.'

'Yes pharaoh, and when he's done with his Hikari, He's gonna be taken by me.'

'Ugh. I didn't need to know that. Go back to Ryou, and leave me in peace.'

'Al right.' He immediately obliged, knowing that in my mind I would always win. 'But... Pharaoh?'

'Yes?'

'Try and rest, okay?'

'I will.' I agreed softly at the seriousness in his voice, as Bakura faded away. I was left to sleep in the puzzle, waves of comfort from my light washing over me.

* * *

Sorry that took so long guys, but there's more to come and I shall update soon. I promise. Right Yor?

Yoriana: Right...

See! Anyways please click the cute little purple button down there, it feels lonely... lol! Review please, and let me know what you think, or where this story should go. I have ideas, but hey, I want you to enjoy it. I know this chappie was kinda confusing, so if you need something cleared up just ask. Love you all, Thankees!


	5. Memories of the Past, Hints of the Futu...

Umm... okay, in this chapter Kaiba's kinda, way Ooc, I think. I tried to do better, but I'm really not that good at it, so I apologize ahead of time. Anyways sorry it took so long, but hopefully the length will make up for it. Also, I decided I like the Japanese name for Joey better, so I'm going to call him Jounouchi. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but I don't think it'll affect the story much.

Happy Christmas to you all, and a Merry new year!.

**_Dedication-_** to my little sister, who thinks it's stupid, but helped me anyway.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Time-lapse character change, yada, yada, yada._

**_Last Chp-_** I was left to sleep in the puzzle, waves of comfort from my light washing over me.

* * *

_**Chp. 5-Memories of the Past, Hints of the Future**_

**(Kaiba's pov)**

"What the hell..." I opened my eyes and saw the bathroom ceiling.

'What happened? Where's Jou...Wheeler' 'Did I just call him...' I shook my head. Something wasn't right. When I stood up I was slightly dizzy.

'Seth?' I called out, unsure if it had all been a dream.

'I'm here Seto.'

'What the hell happened?' I snapped.

'You remember the wall falling... right?'

'Yes, now tell me what the fuck happened already!' I snapped. I was in no mood to beat around the bush.

'Well, part of the wall fell on you, and knocked you out. Yami took Jounouchi, umm, Joey, to the ambulance. I said I'd take care of you. Your bodyguards are looking for you, you know.'

'Why? What time is it?'

'It's about 3:00pm... school ended and hour and 15 minutes ago.'

'Shit! Let's go!' I gracefully jumped up and ran towards the exit, into the hall, and smack into Roland, one of my bodyguards.

"Mr. Kaiba! Where have you been?"

I regained my composure quickly, and pasted a look of anger on my face. Roland flinched a little, but held his ground.

"Since when is it your business where I've been?" I spat out icily. Roland had known me since I was a kid though, I knew I didn't fool him. He heard the tiniest bit of relief in my voice that only he and Mokie were ever able to detect.

"Since you were a young boy and I had to keep you out of trouble. We were worried, you know." He added softly, as an afterthought.

"I had a little run in with a wall." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You... ran into a wall?" 0.0

"NO! I was checking the construction to see if this school was actually going to improve, and a weak wall collapsed on me, knocking me out." I glared furiously at the thought of me, Seto Kaiba, running into a wall. Kaiba's do NOT run into walls.

"Oh! Are you all right Mr. Kaiba?"

"I'll be fine. Now let's go home. I want you to cancel all my appointments for the day, I need to rest."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." He bowed slightly, leading me back to the Limo and calling the others on his cell.

I saw many relieved faces climb into sleek black cars, but I knew only about 5 of them had actually been worried.

'Seto?'

I started.

'Seth? I told you not to do that without warning me first! What do you want?'

'I was wondering... will you really be all right?'

'I'll be fine. Now what do you _really_ want?' I asked impatiently.

'Would you mind overly much if I went to the pharaoh?'

'Why?'

'Well, I've been locked up for a long time, and I miss him. He is my lover after all Seto.'

'Very well, just make sure he knows the difference between you, and me.'

'Seto! Of course he does, he's never once tried to kiss you, right?'

'Right... Just go.' I wave my hand, dismissing him.

'Thank you.' he replied as his spiritual form vanished.

I glared at the divider in the Limo.

'So much has happened. And I feel again. I feel my emotions returning, and I'm letting them. I have no idea why, but perhaps it is for the better. I feel stronger somehow, and free. I feel as if Gosoboro is finally gone.' I sighed.

'I know he's been dead for years, but his influence over my life will never truly fade. And I know it. This may be so, but he trained me not to let myself feel, and I'm feeling anyway. So maybe over time I can undo some of what he's done... but there are some things I will never be able to undo.' I sighed again.

'Maybe I really am depressed, but I will keep my promise to Mokuba. I will try and figure out what's wrong, and I will try to find out... what I'm afraid of. Am I truly afraid of feeling happy? If so... why? After all I've been through I deserve to be happy. Right? I can barely remember the last time I was happy.' I sat thinking and drumming my perfect fingernails on the door handle.

" Mr. Kaiba, we're here."

"Thank you Roland." I reply as he opens the door for me.

I go into the manor, but instead of going up to my room, I go to the library. I haven't been there in years. It is full of pictures and things from when Gosoboro was still alive, and things from the orphanage.

'Maybe there's a clue in here, a reason why I won't let myself be happy?' I think as I flip through some old photo albums.

This might not be such a good idea, these pictures are bringing back some painful memories. There's a photo of me in Gosoboro's office with a swollen and red eye. I remember this!

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

I sat in a plush chair in my stepfather's office filled with fear. I didn't show it though. I had learned not to show any emotion, especially in front of my stepfather.

"Seto." The voice that called my name was icy. It held no emotion what so ever. But Gosoboro's eyes betrayed him. They were filled with silent fury. I looked up at him, refusing to show my fear. In a voice as icy as his, I replied.

"Yes father?"

"You were crying earlier." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And it was true.

Earlier that day Mokuba had asked about our mother. I had told him what I remembered, but after he left I hid in an empty room and cried. I didn't sob, for fear of someone hearing and telling Gosoboro, but silent tears streamed down my face. I had missed mother, and Mokuba had been so sad. All I wanted to do was keep Mokie safe, and protect his innocence while I could. I nodded at my stepfather.

"I was." I replied in icy tones, a slight glint of resentment in my eyes.

My eyes widened as, out of nowhere, a fist appeared, and sent me flying. I crashed into the wall behind me, clutching my eye but refusing to cry.

"And what about your lessons? Didn't I teach you better than that Seto?" He asked coldly, the emotion that had been behind his eyes gone. He was as cold and emotionless as ever. Which was not a good sign for me.

"Yes father, you taught me better." I replied, making sure my voice didn't quiver with the pain from being hit in my face.

"Then for what reason did you allow yourself to cry? Were you in a situation where it would help you gain something you desired?" He asked, staring into my eyes so that I could not lie to him.

"No sir, I was sad... I tried not to..." I stammered, knowing that it was a very, very, **very** big mistake. Kaiba's do not stammer.

Another hand appeared and slammed me into the wall, holding me by my throat, leaving just enough room for me to breathe. The hand shook slightly with his silent fury, pressing into my throat occasionally so that I had to gasp for breath. It hurt, but I would not allow the tears that prickled my eyes to well up.

"No excuses boy! You're a Kaiba! Kaiba's do NOT cry! We show no emotion whatsoever! Or do I have to teach you that _again_?" He asked, pressing his thumb into my throat.

"No sir." I rasped, not daring to say much. If I did, I might sob, and I couldn't do that. Especially not now. Not if I wanted to live. To keep him away from Mokie.

"Good. Remember that we show _no_ emotions. No matter what. Do you understand?" He asked, giving me his icy emotionless death-glare.

"Yes, sir." I replied calmly, waiting for him to release me. He did, but told me to sit back in the chair and put my hand down. Then he pulled out a camera.

"This is a reminder for the future Seto. Don't forget it." He snapped the Polaroid and gave me the picture, telling me to add it to the book of picture reminders that I already had. I did.

_**(End FLASHBACK)**_

I put the photograph down, trying as hard as I could not to be engulfed in the memories. After that day I had not cried again. Not once. And I had forced the memory down, along with the memories of all Gosoboro's "lessons".

'Is this why I wouldn't, couldn't feel? Is this what I was afraid of? Ever since we ran into Noah's virtual game, I've been distant. Perhaps it was seeing Gosoboro again that brought my "lessons" back into play? In duelist Kingdom I allowed myself to feel, though not much. Is this why I can't be happy? Was there a "lesson" involved with that too? Damn him! He's been dead for years, and still he controls me!' I thought, slamming my fist into the dusty table.

'Still... I need to find out why I'm afraid to be happy... maybe if I find out why, I can make it stop. I _want_ to feel again. I don't want to be a cold-hearted bastard... I just don't need anyone exploiting me. If I can learn to feel, without showing it, I'll be fine. Even Yami, and Seth, they know this. They both offered to clear my mind... and told me not to bury my emotions... wait a minute... Yami... Joey!' I mentally kicked myself. 'Wheeler. His name is Wheeler. We are **not** on a first name basis. Seth said Yami took the mutt to an ambulance... but... will the puppy be okay? I'm sure his friends will take care of him... and why the fuck should I even care?' I wondered, struggling with the urge to drive to the hospital myself and check up on him.

'Wheeler will be fine, right now I need to figure out why I'm so afraid to be happy. If I can figure that out, I might be able to stop being afraid. Maybe then, I'll be free of Gosoboro's influence.' And so I buried my head in old photo albums, searching for some memory that would tell me why I was afraid. But there was no picture for this event. Whatever had happened, Gosoboro didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Seto?" Mokuba called.

"Where are you onni-san?" (big brother)

"I'm in here Moke." I called out hoarsely, my voice raw from all the emotions coursing through me.

"Seto! Why are you in here?" He asked, warily entering the room. Seto hadn't been in here since they added all of their things from Gosoboro's time.

"I was looking for something." I replied coldly.

"Like what onni-san? You never come in here."

"I was keeping my promise, and trying to figure out why I won't let myself be happy. I thought maybe there would be a reason in here."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. All I did was remember things I'd rather forget. I remember Gosoboro's lessons now. He made me like this Mokie, he taught me not to feel. But whatever he did to make me fear happiness, it's not in here." I sighed wearily.

"Are you alright Seto? You're really pale." Mokuba asked worriedly. Seto NEVER talked about their stepfather. Never.

"I'm fine. But I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay, I'll get a maid to clean up in here. What time to you want me to wake you?"

"Don't. I need this. If I'm not up for dinner, so be it. And if I don't get up in the morning, don't wake me. There's no way I'll get any work done in this condition." I sighed.

Mokuba's eyes got huge, but he simply nodded as I headed back to my room. All I could think of was our stepfather, and everything he had done. The memories that I had locked away were coming to the surface, and I remembered why I never allowed myself to get close to anyone. Then my thought turned back to the pup.

'Damn mutt! Why was he bleeding like that? And why'd he stop breathing? He said he went into the bathroom to think. So what the hell happened? He must've re-opened his stitches. As for the breathing... was he afraid? Maybe the blood, and that guy scared him, and he passed out? The lack of blood causing him to stop breathing? Still... Why should I even care! What's it to me if the damn mutt was scared? I saved him, but that doesn't mean anything. Just because he's my rival doesn't mean I want him _dead!_' I clutched my head in my hands and moaned.

'What's wrong with me? I can't even summon up the hatred I usually feel for the mutt... and now there's Seth too. thanks to him I can no longer feel my hatred towards Yami. My two biggest rivals, and now I can't hate either of them. Maybe I should go visit the pup in the hospital... Perhaps that will clear my head. Besides, I need to see how much he remembers. I don't want him to think I care...' I thought as I finally drifted off to the black oblivion that was a dreamless sleep.

**(Jou's pov)**

'Man, my head hurts. Where am I?' Jou thought, blinking his eyes open.

"Yug? that you?" I call out to the figure in the corner. It ignores me though, and I don't like bein ignored.

"Who are ya, and what er you doin in my room?" I ask angrily.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. not yet anyway."

"Ryou!? What are you doin here man? I thought you'd be at home." I replied, missing the glint in his eyes, and the end of his last statement.

"Jou, Jou, Jou. I'm disappointed. I seriously thought you'd know better by now." He replied, shaking his head at e. I was then that I noticed something was wrong. He was too tall, and his hair was too spiky. 'What the hell?'

"Look man, I know Yug and the other's been hangin' out with you and Malik lately, but I've been a little busy. I haven't seen any a ya outta school in over a month. So whateva ya gotta say, say it!" I replied, my accent getting more pronounced now that I was angry.

"Well, for a start you were correct."

" 'bout what?" I glared.

"In the alley you fool. You saw me in the alley. But you were right, I'm not Ryou."

"Then who the fuck are you!" 'This is no-ot good...'

"Well, you know how Yugi has Yami. Well, Ryou has me. My name is Bakura, and I believe we've met from time to time."

"You! You were the maniac in duelist Kingdom! You trapped ar souls in the cods!"

"Glad to see you remember me." He replied with an evil laugh.

'Yup. He's definitely the homicidal maniac I remember.

"Don't look so scared Jounouchi, Yami knows I'm here, so you don't have to worry about being sent to the shadow realm. He won't allow it. Oh, and as for Malik, do you remember the events of Yesterday?"

"Sorta... I remember... the guy lookin for me... and I cou'nt breathe... And Kaiba makin' the guy leave..."

Suddenly they heard a disturbance in the hall, and then a single set of footsteps heading towards Jounouchi's room.

"Shit!" Bakura silently cursed as he returned to his soul room.

'speak of the devil...' The door opened and none other than Seto Kaiba entered the hospital room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Jou's bed, and glared icily at him.

**(Kaiba's Pov, but in third person. I think.)**

"Mutt." I stated, eyeing the pup.

"Wha da ya wan Kaiba?" He asked angrily.

'Hmm... His accent flares up when he's angry. I wonder what's gotten the pup so riled? I haven't done anything... yet.'

"I'm simply here to make sure you survived Mutt."

It was then that Wheeler's eyes grew wide, memories flooding him. There were several unreadable emotions in his eyes, one which I could identify was fear. Plain as day it shone in the blonde's honey colored eyes, and it shocked me.

'Why am I noticing his eyes? I've never cared before... not that I do now, but he shouldn't be scared like that. I don't like it, he reminds me to much of me.'

"Well, as ya can see, I'm alive." muttered the pup.

"I see. How much of Yesterday do you remember mutt?"

"I am not a dog! So stop it with the fucking Dog references Moneybags!"

I just looked at him pointedly, completely ignoring the insult.

"I member... you made that guy leave..." The mutt muttered, eyes clouding over with memories.

"And?" I asked impatiently. 'Does he remember what I said? What I did?'

"And... I coul'nt breathe...an...an... you!" the mutt gasped as he remembered.

"You came in and saved me..." he groaned. "Again."

"Yes pup, but what _else_?" I asked again, my patience growing thin.

"There's mor'?" He asked, eyeing me apologetically. 'He doesn't remember Marik. Good.'

"Forget it puppy, you were out."

"Kaiba..." He growled. 'Just like a little puppy.' I smiled in amusement.

"Umm..." he blushed and looked down.

"Thanks. I know ya did'n mean it an all, " he began putting his arm behind his head in his usual embarrassed manner, "but thanks fur savin' me. Again."

**(Jou's Pov)**

"Puppy...I _did_ mean it..." I looked up and saw the flash of hurt in Kaiba's eyes before his face went blank. He looked as emotionless and cold as ever, and for a minute I thought I had imagined it. But his next words made me change my mind.

"I did not save you by accident. Kaiba's do not do_ anything _by accident. Everything I do, I do for a reason, with a purpose. You may be my enemy, and you may annoy the hell out of me, but I do not wish you dead." He said softly.

"Just because I hate you beyond all reason doesn't mean I'd sit there and let you die. I _am _human you know." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Uh..." I just stared with wide eyes.

"Don't look to much into it Mutt, you might hurt yourself." He sneered.

"Well, so-orry! It's not my fault I _fugot_ that yur human! The only one you've eva cared about is Mokuba, you act like a cold-hearted bastard around everyone else! So can ya really blame me?" I shouted ignoring the flash of hurt and anger I saw, forcing myself to believe I imagined it.

Then there was a sudden change in Kaiba's body, and it said something to me in a language I didn't know and had no time to learn. Kaiba stood drawn up to his full height, his shoulders tense and shaking. There was a roaring fire in his sapphire eyes, and his lips were quivering with silent fury. It all seemed to mean something of utmost importance.

"I'll keep that in mind Wheeler. Next time I'll just leave you there, seeing as that I'm so cold hearted. Perhaps my heart of ice will even allow me to mock you in your time of need. Or have you truly forgotten?" I was startled as a hard, bitter laugh escaped Kaiba's lips. It wasn't his 'Ha ha your about to lose to a superior duelist laugh' either. He sounded bitter, like he saw the truth and didn't like it. Or something. And he hadn't called me mutt, or puppy. That wasn't good.

"Fugotten what muneybags?" I snapped, truly frightened by his attitude.

But just as quickly as it came, it went. Kaiba went back to his icy, emotionless self, his face closing up to Jou.

"Forget it mutt. If you don't remember than it obviously wasn't important. I only came to see how much you remembered, and even that was a waste of my time." he scoffed.

"Enough already! Quit it with the Fuckin' dog references! I am not a dog!" Joey glared.

"Yes you are. But coming here was a waste of my time, see you around mutt." Kaiba said, turning on his heel and exiting the hospital room.

'What the hell was that all about? What did I forget that made Kaiba so upset? I remember the pain... an tellin him not to come cos I didn't want him ta see me...an... an... he called me Joey! He called me by my first name!" Jounouchi marveled.

"But... He was really wurried... I remember.... an' he had tears in his eyes! He was almost cryin'! An...An... I called him Seto... an asked him ta stay... an he did... Why did I want him to stay so much? I was scared... An I didn't want to be alone, and he stayed with me! He kept me safe! And I was such a jerk to him a minute ago!'

"Kaiba wait! I was wrong! You do care about others besides Mokuba! I'm sorry! Seto please come back!" I called, but Kaiba had already left, and no one heard my calls. Or so I thought.  
"Why do you want him to come back so bad?" asked a bored looking Bakura.

"Cos I was a total jerk back there, an he saved my life. That's not a good way to repay sumbuddy. Especially with whut I said..." I trailed off staring at the spirit.

"Whadda ya want Bakura?"

"Well, I heard the whole conversation, and I need to remind you of something else you forgot. Or more rather, someone."

"Huh? Now I'm confused..."

"Malik you fool! His Yami returned."

I paled. "Marik is back? The one who's as psychotic as you!" 00

"Yes, my lover has returned. But he is not against us anymore, that was the fault of Malik's father. But that is past now, ask the Pharaoh about it later."

"Yur Luva!?"

"Yes, my lover. Got a problem with that?" He asked glaring at me.

"No, I jus neva knew yew an Ryou wur gay!"

"Yes, well, we are. And just so you know, Ryou is mine. So don't even think about it!" He snapped warningly.

"Jeez! Al right! I wouldn't anyway. I know I'm gay an' all, but Ryou's just my friend man."

"Good. Let it stay that way."

"Why ar yew so protective of him?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Because, he's my Hikari, and my Uke. I may love Marik, but Ryou comes first, and they both know that."

"What if Malik wanted Ryou?"

"I'd kill him." Bakura shrugged, acting as it were nothing. Then again, to him it probably was nothing.

"Oh..."

"Anyways, want me to get Kaiba for you? I have a new toy I'd _love_ to try out on him."

"Na' that's al righ' Kura. I think me an him 'er evn, fur now."

"Do NOT call me that!"

"Why? Only Ryou allowed to give you a pet name?" I teased.

"Yes." He said fiercely with clenched fists, making me want to hide under my blanket.

"Okay." I whimpered slightly.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

"Yeah... umm, I'm going to bed now, so you can leave if you want."

Instead of answering, Bakura shrank, as did his hair, and his dark blue eyes changed to a violet blue-ish color.

"Jounouchi? Sorry about Bakura, he's just upset because Malik wouldn't let him borrow Marik."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Ryou blushed. "Anyways, sorry about that."

"Hey, no problem man. I neva knew you swung that way. Look, tell Yug an the othas I said Hi?"

"Sure Jounouchi. But..."

"What is it Ryou?"

"Yugi asked me to find out why you don't hang out after school anymore. He misses you, you know."

"I know... but I..." I looked down, clutching the sheets so hard my knuckles were white.

"But what Jou?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"I can't. I don't have time anymore. Tell Yugi I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Alright Jou... But we're your friends, and you can talk to us if you need to."

"I know Ryou. If I need to talk I will." I replied. I hated lying to him like that, but it was far too dangerous for him to know the truth.

"All right... I hope you get well then Jou. And be careful." He called as he left me alone.

'I wish I could talk to them... but they woul'nt undastand... Only Honda gets it. And he just barely knows the tip of the iceberg. What is dad gonna say now? He wanted me home... no matta what. I am in such deep shit..." I groaned. Just then I heard the door open yet again. I had another visitor.

"Hello Jounouchi." The tall well-muscled man looked positively livid.

"Hello Mr. Damien..." 'Shit!'

"Jou, Jou, Jou... What am I going to do with you? Well, obviously nothing right now. I've been assigned to guard you tonight, to make sure you don't try to escape."

"But... I would neva..."

"I know that! But your father doesn't." he snapped.

"But why... I thought you..." 'Now I'm really confused...'

"Jounouchi, I know I'm one of your 'masters' but have I ever touched you? Have I ever hurt you in any way? I know I've yelled at you, and I've threatened you and destroyed your things... but I did it to protect you child."

"What the hell are yew talkin' about!?"

"I know I was to claim you tonight Jou, and I am aware that you know it to. However, I never planned to. I have a twin who works elsewhere in the city, and we are very interested in you for our own reasons."

"And they are?"

"You're very innocent Jounouchi. Yet you have a fire and passion as well. And the fact that you retain your innocence despite all your father has had done to you intrigues us. We believe that you are special, and you may be the key."

"The key to what? Whadda yew talkin' about!"

Damien smiled. It was a very scary sight. He had fangs.

"In time, you will see. But for now, just go to sleep." His face softened and his fangs withdrew.

"Sleep well little one, and do not fear, for I will never let any harm come to you. I know you are confused, but It'll all work itself out in the end."

"But I..."

Damien put his finger to my lips and smoothed away my bangs. It felt wonderful, as if I was finally safe.

"You are like a son to me Jou. Do not worry. Sleep."

And so I did, watching Damien watch me. For the first time I felt what it was to have a parent that cared. And for the first time I had dreams that weren't nightmares.

"Night Jou..." I heard the whisper as I finally drifted off.

* * *

Okay, I know I know I know. It's confusing, right? But it will all make sense soon, I promise! And for clarification, Jou's father beats him, but doesn't rape him. His friends do that. Damien was to rape Jou that night, which he obviously didn't. Any other questions? Review review review! And merry Christmas to you all! -starts throwing pieces of fudge at you all-

Flame Swordswoman, I am sorry that there isn't much Jou/Seto, but being as that they're both stubborn asses...

Seto and Jou: ARE NOT!

me: pink. dresses.

0.0 -gulp-

me: that's what I thought. As I was saying, they're stubborn, and it might take a while to develop their relationship, especially with the couple a side plots I have going. It should all work out in the end. Love's ya all, and please, please, please review. Plus, if anyone has a story they want me to review, I'll be happy to. Tay, nigh!


End file.
